Destiny in Life
by yongie13
Summary: My Destiny:: Ryeowook berjalan menuju Sapphire Blue house. ketika akan sampai sebuah panggilan memintanya untuk ke rumah sakit segera/akankah takdir membuat Yesung menemukan Ryeowook?/ YeWook/GS/chapter07update/general, family, drama, romance, friendship, expectation, victimization/review ne? ...
1. meet

**Tittle: **_**Destiny in life**_

_**Chapter01**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

"Dan begitulah ceritanya, diawali dengan tikus dan di akhiri dengan babi," ucap Heechul menutup buku cerita yang baru saja dibelinya pada Ryeowook kecil.

"_Eonnie_? Apa takdir itu bisa di ubah?"

"Berusahalah dan teruslah berjuang, Tuhan pasti mengerti apa yang Wook-ie mau. Di dunia ini, hiduplah dengan bahagia_ ne_ sayang?"

"Hmmm," Ryeowook kecil terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Heechul, membuatnya terlihat sedikit berfikir.

"Ada yang mau kau tanya lagi?" Heechul mengangkat Ryeowook yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu untuk duduk di atas kursi dengan benar.

"Apa bulan itu di takdirkan untuk menjadi lambang kesedihan?"

"Heoh? Kau dengar _ne_, tidak ada yang boleh sedih. Bulan tidak sedih, sebab ada bintang yang menemaninya di langit sana," jelas Heechul kemudian.

"Apa _umma_ Wook-ie juga tidak apa di sana?"

"_Umma_ Wook-ie akan baik-baik saja di atas sana selama Wook-ie tetap bahagia. _Eonnie_ menyayangimu."

"_Noona_ tidak menyayangi Kyu?" sebuah suara bass membuat kedua _yeojya_ itu menoleh kearah pintu, mendapati sosok _namja_ berambut ikal dan berkulit putih tengah berdiri dengan _hoodie_ sebuah taduk kecil seperti setan di rambutnya. Rambut ikalnya menyelip keluar membuatnya terlihat semakin imut, tapi keimutan malaikat itu menjadi sebuah seringai setan ketika menatap senyumm jahilnya.

"Kyu belum tidur?"

"Kyu juga mau di dongeng seperti Wookie-_noona_," ucapnya berjalan mendekati Heechul dan juga Ryeowook.

"Tapi _noona_ mau tidur, Kyu di peluk saja _ne_?"

"_Anio_, ceritakan padaku kisah Romeo dan Juliet!"

**PLUKK**

"Anak lima tahun jangan macam-macam dengan kisah orang dewasa," cibir Heechul setelah memukul kepala Kyu, Kim Kyuhyun. Membuat _namja_ kecil itu meringis sakit.

"Kyu tidak apa? _Eonnie_ kejam," Ryeowook kecil turun dari tempat duduknya dan megelus sayang kepala Kyuhyun sembari menatap Heechul dengan tatapannya yang terlihat begitu imut.

"_Ne_, Heechul-_noona_ kejam."

"Ckckckck _dongsaeng_-ku mulai mengataiku kejam heoh?"

"Kyu disini? Kenapa kalian belum tidur heoh?"

"_Umma_? Heechul-_noona_ memukulku," Kyu melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook kecil dan berlari menghampiri sang _umma_ yang tersenyum bagaikan seorang malaikat tanpa sayap di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"Heoh? Chulie-_ah_, kenapa kau memukul _dongsaeng_-mu? Nanti _umma_ yang menghukum _noona_-mu _ne_? sekarang Kyu kembali ke kamar dan tidur, _Arra_?" ucap Leeteuk mengelus kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

"_Umma_? Wook_-ie_ boleh tidur dengan _umma_?"

"Kyu boleh?" tidak ingin ketinggalan _namja_ evil itu kini ikut menatap sang _umma_ dengan tatapan mengharapnya.

"_Ne_, Chullie juga mau tidur dengan _umma_?"

Heechul kecil ikut menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah Leeteuk menuju tempat tidurnya dengan Ryeowook untuk segera bergabung dengan Kyuhyun dan _umma_-nya.

'_Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka, keluarga yang terlihat sempurna.'_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Bumi,,,_

_menjadi peradaban yang telah ada sejak ribuan tahun silam. Bagaiamana sang pencipta mengoreskan tinta kehidupan. Menjadikan takdir di setiap sudutnya lebih bahagia._

"Ummaaaaaaaa aku lulus," teriakan bahagia itu berasal dari pemilik suara tenor yang kini berlari dengan begitu bahagia. Membawa lembar hasil ujian negara yang telah dilakukannya beberapa bulan lalu bersama teman satu angkatannya.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan nilai kedua terbaik di angkatanku," ucapnya masih memeluk sang _umma_ dengan senang.

"_Jijjayo_? Kau terlihat bahagia, setelah ini kau akan melakukan tes masuk universitas mana _chagiya_?" tanya sang _umma_ sedikit kesusahan karena _yeojya_ bersuara tenor itu memeluknya sedikit kuat.

"Seoul university, aku siap untuk melanjutkan jurusan Sains," ucapnya mantap kemudian melepaskan pelukanya.

"Tidak ingin memeluk _eonnie_?" _yeojya_ manis itu segera berbalik dan melihat seorang _yeojya_ cantik dan seorang _namja_ tersenyum padanya.

"_Noona_ meninggalkan aku," ucap _namja_ tampan berambut ikal itu sembari mem-pout bibirnya.

"_Mianhae_ Kyu, _noona_ terlalu bahagia dengan kelulusan ini," ucapnya memeluk Heechul dan _namja_ bernama Kyu itu.

"Lakukan yang terbaik _noona_, tahun depan aku akan ikut masuk Seoul University juga," ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

"Wookie-ah, _eonnie_ membuat pesta kecil untukmu. Setelah ini kita makan malam di luar _ne_?"

"Tidak perlu _eonnie_, itu membuang uang. Aku lebih suka makan masakan _umma_," Ryeowook sedikit menolak hadiah dari Heechul, membuat _yeojya_ cantik itu sedikit mem-pout bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, _umma_ masak makanan special hari ini _ne_?"

"_Ne_ _umma_, sekalian ajak anak-anak Shapire Blue _ne_?" pinta Ryeowook pada Leeteuk.

"Kalian merindukan mereka?"

"_Ne umma_," jawab mereka bersama kemudian berjalan untuk kembali kerumah. Menyiapkan pesta kecil malam hari ini.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Saphire Blue house, sebuah panti asuhan yang berada di pinggiran Seoul. Berada di antara perbukitan padang rumput. Rumah kecil yang dikelilingi perkebunan jeruk milik keluarga besar Kim, pemilik panti asuhan Saphire Blue._

_Tiga dari anak-anak panti itu lebih beruntung, karena takdir menuntun mereka menuju rumah besar keluarga Kim. Keluar dari Saphire Blue house menuju rumah induk pemilik panti asuhan. Merekalah Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook dan tuan muda Cho yang kini berganti nama menjadi tuan muda Kim Kyuhyun. Sejak kecil mereka mulai tinggal di rumah induk bersama suami-istri Kim yang yang tidak memiliki anak._

_Satu pohon yang sangat spesial tumbuh di tengah-tengah perkebunan jeruk yang dikelola panti asuhan, pohon persik yang kini telah berusia 18 tahun sama dengan umur Ryeowook. Tumbuh dengan kokohnya._

**Ryeowook pov**

"Hay Hayan-ssi? Bagaimana kabarmu kembaranku? Hehe," sapaku pada pohon persik ini.

Kim Ryeowook, dari kecil _umma_ dan _appa_ sudah tidak ada. Kangin-_appa_ bilang _appa_-ku meninggal ketika kandungan _umma_ berusia enam bulan. Setelah aku lahir, _umma_ meninggal. _Umma_ adalah sahabat baik Kangin-_appa_. Dan ketika aku di bawa ke Seoul. Pohon ini ikut tumbuh, tepat di tengah perkebunan jeruk ini.

Menurut kepercayaan turun temurun yang aku dengar dari cerita Heechul-_eonnie_, pohon persik digunakan untuk mengusir hantu dan juga sial. Tapi bukan itu yang ada dipikiranku, Heechul-_eonnie_ bilang, pohon persik dianggap keramat dan merupakan tanaman dari surga. Itu berarti aku lahir tidak sendirian, ada pohon persik ini yang menemaniku turun ke bumi ini ketika _umma_ dan _appa_-ku tidak bisa menemaniku.

"_Noona_? _Umma_ bilang minta bantuanmu, _umma_ kerepotan di dapur sana," kudengar suara Kyuhyun memanggilku. Segera saja aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak ikut membantu?" setelah mengucapkan ini, kulihat Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya, sangat lucu.

"_Noona_ mengejekku? Atau kau tidak bisa melihat ada tulisan 'KIM KYUHYUN DILARANG MASUK' di pintu dapur sejak tiga tahun lalu…"

"Sejak kau meracuni penghuni Saphire Blue," ledekku berjalan di depan Kyuhyun yang mengikutiku di belakang.

"Haishhh kenapa kau semakin menyebalkan seperti Heechul-_noona_? Aku kan tidak meracuni, mau bagaimana lagi! Salahkan saja gula yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lada itu," aku sudah tidak bisa menahan tawaku setelah mendengar ucapannya. Sejak kapan gula bisa berubah jadi lada, itu kan karena dia yang tidak bisa membuat susu untuk anak-anak saja. tapi aku menahan semuanya ketika melihat Heechul-_eonnie_ melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Kuhampiri _eonnie_-ku yang cantik ini.

"_Umma_ memintamu memetik beberapa tangkai bunga untuk menata ruang makan Saphire Blue malam ini," perintah Heechul-_eonnie_ padaku.

"Tapi tidak ada bunga yang mekar di Saphire Blue selain bunga Tulip _eonnie_, kalau begitu Wook-ie beli di pinggir jalan saja deh," ucapku segera meraih jaket ungu yang tergantung di dekat jendela dan ranselku lalu segera berjalan keluar setelah berpamitan pada Heechul-_eonnie_.

"_Noona_, Kyu antar _ne_?" aku berbalik dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"_Anio_, kau temani saja _dongsaengdeul ne_?"

"Ta…"

"Turuti saja ucapan Wook-ie Kyu," melihat Kyuhyun yang ingin protes, Heechul-_eonnie_ segera memotong ucapannya.

**Ryeowook pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Takdir membuatmu akan bertemu dengannya, kehidupan yang sulit membuatmu mendapatkan masalah. Hanya sebagai symbol dan kau akan mengerti. Mawar ungu itu begitu cantik tapi makna-nya yang tidak secantik penampilannya._

"_Ahjushi_… aku butuh beberapa tangkai lavender dan… _ahjushi_, ini kapan sampai?" Ryeowook menatap kagum pada mawar ungu yang baru dilihatnya.

"Ini hanya sisahnya saja, kemarin ada yang meninggal. Mereka meminta _ahjushi_ merangkai bunga duka dari mawar ungu ini," jelas _namja_ tua itu.

"Boleh untukku?" Ryeowook tersenyum begitu manis membuat _namja_ tua itu mengambilkan beberapa tangkai dan menyatukannya dengan lavender yang diminta Ryeowook.

"1500 won," ucap _ahjushi_ itu memberikan buket bunga pada Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Kami sudah berusaha mencoba yang terbaik Yoona-ssi, tapi Kanker ini berkembang dengan cepat. Bahkan lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan ginjalmu juga tidak mendukung keadaan."_

_"berapa lama lagi?"_

_"kalau itu…"_

_"Aku tanya berapa sisah waktuku uisanim?"_

_"Hanya tiga bulan, selanjutnya kau harus banyak berdo'a pada tuhan."_

_"Aku permisi."_

_"Yoona-ssi,,, haishhh yeojya itu pasti tertekan."_

_..*.._

"Akhhhh…." sekali lagi _yeojya_ cantik itu membanting stir mobilnya, air mata trus saja turun mebasahi pipi putihnya. Pikirannya terlihat kacau, membuat tangannya tanpa kendali menaikkan kecepatan laju mobilnya.

**BRAKKKK**

**CKIIITTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Yeojya_ bermarga Im itu terdiam di dalam mobilnya ketika menyadari menabrak sesuatu, pandangannya yang sedikit kabur melihat spion mobil. Seorang _yeojya_ yang terkapar di pinggiran jalan, bersama beberapa pecahan kaca karena menabrak lemari penjualan minuman kaleng yang ada di pinggiran jalan.

Dengan panik, Yoona segera turun dan menghampiri _yeojya_ itu. Beberapa orang telah mendatangi _yeojya_ manis itu dan menatap kearah Yoona.

"Bawa dia kemobilku, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit," ucap Yoona yang terlihat sedikit takut.

"Aku mohon bawa dia kemobilku, aku janji akan membawanya kerumah sakit!" teriak Yoona sedikit frustasi dan kemudian beberapa orang itu membawa _yeojya_ manis itu ke mobil Yoona.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Pandangannya terlihat sedikit kabur karena air mata yang tadi selalu saja mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tatapannya begitu sendu menatap kearah lantai koridor rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi karena hari menjelang sore.

_Hide and seek no Everynight_

_Madataku Style noseru Light_

"_Yeobseyo….hiks,"_ sapa Yoona pada seorang _namja_ yang menghubunginya.

"Kau dimana _chagiya_? Kenapa kau tidak datang pertunjukkanku siang ini," tanya _namja_ itu dari sebrang.

"_Mi..manhae oppa_, a-aku…"

"Kau tidak apa kan? Kau menangis? Kau dimana _chagi_? Katakan pada _oppa_, _oppa_ akan segera kesana."

"Tenanglah _oppa_, hikshh aku tidak apa, aku akan segera kesana. Aku tutup panggilannya _ne?"_ Yoona menutup panggilannya dan kembali menatap koridor rumah sakit.

_Yeojya_ cantik itu segera menghampiri seorang _uisanim_ yang tiba-tiba keluar.

"_Uisanim_? Bagaimana keadaan _yeojya_ itu?"

"Anda sudah menguhubungi keluarganya?" Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya dengan begitu lemah.

"Ini barang-barang _yeojya_ itu _uisanim_," seorang perawat ikut keluar dari ruangan dan memberikan sebuket bunga mawar ungu dan tas ransel milik _yeojya_ itu pada _uisanim_.

"_Uisanim_, tolong pasien ini sekarang," mendengar teriakan itu dengan segera perawat dan _uisanim_ itu kembali masuk.

"Mohon kau cepat hubungi keluarganya," ucap _uisanim_ memberikan barang milik _yeojya_ manis itu.

Yoona segera menggeledah ransel milik _yeojya_ itu dan menemukan ponselnya. Segera saja ia mendial nomor satu, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya menunggu jawaban dari seberang.

"_Yeobseyo_, _chagiya_? Kenapa kau belum kembali? Kau belum mandi, acara akan segera dimulai _chagi_," mendengar suara seperti malaikat itu, Yoona segera menahan isakannya yang akan keluar.

"Hiks…" tapi usahanya sia-sia saja.

"_Chagiya_? Kau kenapa? Kau tidak apa kan Wook-ie?"

"_Mianhae_ _ahjumma_, putri anda di Seoul hospital sekarang, masih ditangani _uisanim_ di UGD."

**Tuttt**

Segera saja Yoona menutup ponsel milik _yeojya_ itu dan menonaktifkannya.

Yoona segera meninggalkan benda milik _yeojya_ manis itu dan menghampiri meja resepsionis. Membayar biaya pengobatan dan penginapan _yeojya_ itu untuk beberapa minggu. Memastikan tempat _yeojya_ itu agar ia bisa kembali beberapa saat setelah menenangkan diri.

Yoona bukanlah _yeojya_ manja yang dengan senang hati meninggalkan masalahnya, tanggung jawabnya lebih besar ketika ia harus kehilangan _appa_-nya dan tinggal bersama _umma_ dan seorang _eonnie_ untuknya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Aku mencintaimu," kepada orang yang special, takdir membuat kita bertemu, takdir menjadikan aku seperti ini. Tapi takdirku tidak membuatmu begitu saja mencintaiku, takdirnya lah yang membuatmu membenciku lalu mencintaiku._

"_Chagiya_? Kau tidak apakan? Kau tahu? _Oppa_ menunggumu sejak tadi, tiga jam _oppa_ kau abaikan di gedung ini," seorang _namja_ tampan mem-pout bibirnya ketika Yoona datang menghampirinya.

"_Mianhae_ _oppa_, aku ada urusan."

"Kau menangis? Ada yang melukaimu? Siapa?" Yoona mencoba tersenyum pada _namja_chigu-nya itu sembari memeluknya.

"Aku tidak apa, _oppa_ sudah makan?"

"_Oppa_ menunggumu."

"Yesungie-_oppa_, _oppa_ tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan?" _namja_ tampan bernama Yesung itu menatap Yoona sedikit bingung, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sangat tampan.

"Kau meragukan _oppa_ heoh? Tidakkah kau lupa _oppa_ selalu mencintaimu."

"_Oppa_ berjanji tidak akan selingkuh selama aku masih ada? Aku akan mengawasi _oppa_ agar _oppa_ tidak melakukan kesalahan," ucapnya membuat Yesung sedikit bingung namun ia larut dalam tawa Yoona.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kau lahir di kelilingi keluarga yang begitu bahagia, takdirmu begitu indah. Sekali saja tuhan ingin menguji keluargamu, tidak apakan? Tuhan menyayangimu, dia tidak akan membebanimu hal yang kau tidak sanggup._

Leeteuk menatap dinding putih yang berdiri kokoh di depannya, pikirannya sedikit kacau setelah mendapat kabar Ryeowook kecelakaan dan kini diruangan itu ia sendiri tanpa ada keluarga yang menemaninya. Pesta kecil yang mereka laksanakan terlewatkan begitu saja. Kini keluarga bahagia itu tertunduk sedih di koridor rumah sakit menunggu _uisanim_ yang akan membawakan kabar baik untuk mereka.

"Harusnya tadi aku mengantarkan Wook-ie _noona_, harusnya tadi aku memaksanya untuk mengantarnya," suara serak Kyuhyun terdengar sangat lemah di telinga keluarganya.

"Tenanglah _chagiya_, kau tidak salah. _Noona_-mu akan baik-baik saja," Kangin yang sejak tadi satu-satunya orang yang masih mencoba tenang berusaha menenangkan keluarga kecilnya.

**Cklek**

Semua pasang mata menatap kearah pintu, seorang _uisanim_ keluar dengan pakain lengkapnya, melepaskan maskernya dan tersenyum pada semua yang ada di sana.

"_Uisanim_? Wook-ie tidak apa kan?" Heechul menjadi orang yang mewakili untuk bertanya pada _uisanim_ itu.

"Keluarga pasien?" semua orang yang disana menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pasien sudah membaik, temanilah dia sampai ia sadar," dengan itu beberapa dokter dan perawat yang tadi menolong Ryeowook keluar dan meninggalkan keluarga bahagia itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Dua hari Ryeowook belum sadarkan diri, Kyuhyun masih dengan setia menemani Ryeowook bersama sang _umma_ setelah ia pulang dari sekolahnya.

"_Umma_,,, tangan Wook-ie _noona_ bergerak," teriak Kyuhyun senang ketika merasakan gerakan kecil pada tangan Ryeowook.

"Jijja? Wook-ie? _Chagiya_? Kau dengar _umma_? Ini _umma_ bersama _dongsaeng-_mu chagi," bisik Leeteuk membuat Ryeowook merasakan hangatnya genggaman Leeteuk. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah di balik kelopak mata yang masih tertutup itu. Dengan perlahan mata caramel itu sedikit terlihat.

"Um-ma? Um-ma di mana?"

**Degh**

Sedetik itu juga Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap Ryeowook yang kini telah membuaka matanya. Pandangannya lurus, dan sedikit ketakutan.

"_Umma_ di sini _chagiya_, kau merasakan _umma_ kan?" Leeteuk menarik tangan mungil Ryeowook untuk merasakan keberadaannya. Tangan mungil itu terlihat meraba pipi Leeteuk.

"Kyu, kau panggil _uisanim_!" perintah Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Um-ma?"

"_Ne_ _chagiya_, _umma_ di sini. Kau tenanglah, Kyu akan memanggil _uisanim_ untuk memeriksamu," Leeteuk trus saja mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook.

_"Tuhan, jaga Ryeowook seperti kau menjaga kedua orang tuanya. Aku tahu kau menyayanginya, jangan biarkan hal yang kutakuti menjadi kenyataan," _harap Leeteuk masih mencoba menengkan Ryeowook.

**Brak…**

"Akhh _mianhae_ _noona_, aku menabrakmu. _Mianhae_," dari pintu terlihat Kyuhyun menabrak seorang _yeojya_ cantik. Namun _namja_ berambut ikal itu segera masuk bersama _uisanim_ dan perawat yang akan memeriksa Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Yoona pov**

**Brak**

"Aww," ringisku ketika _namja_ ini menabrakku.

"Akhh _mianhae_ _noona_, aku menabrakmu. _Mianhae_," ucapnya kemudian masuk menyusul _uisanim_.

Kim Ryeowook, _yeojya_ yang telah kutabrak dua hari lalu kini baru sadar. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, aku selalu mengawasi _yeojya_ itu. Bagaimanapun, semuanya salahku.

Sungguh, aku tidak ingin _yeojya_ sepertinya yang dikelilingi keluarga yang sempurna itu bermasalah karena kesalahanku.

"Akhhh," dadaku terasa sedikit sakit karena efek _namja_ yang menabrakku tadi, tapi aku masih mencoba menahannya. Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada _yeojya_ bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

Kulihat _uisanim_ menggeleng setelah memeriksa matanya.

_"Ya tuhan, jangan katakan kalau dia buta."_

_Uisanim_ itu mengangkat jari-jarinya , namun _yeojya_ manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mencoba memeriksa lebih lanjut, aku harap ini hanya kebutaan sementara."

**Degh**

Jantungku terasa berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan _uisanim_ itu.

Kebutaan? Dia buta? Ini semua salahku!

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Apakah aku harus melakukannya?"

"Tenanglah _chagiya_, _umma_ dan _appa_ akan mencarikanmu donor mata, kau pasti bisa melihat lagi," kali ini kulihat umma-nya seperti menahan tangis.

'_oh tuhan, aku merusak kebahagiaan keluarga ini.'_

**Degh**

_Yeojya_ itu masih sempat tersenyum begitu manis pada sang _umma_-nya.

"Aku tidak apa _umma_, tidak perlu mencarikan donor mata untukku."

"Tapi _noona_? Kau kan ingin memasuki jurusan Sains? Kyu akan mencoba mencarikan donor untuk _noona_," kali ini _namja_ yang tadi menabrakku berbicara.

"Pasti ada jurusan yang bisa di masuki oleh orang buta sepertiku."

Perlahan air mataku menetes ketika mendengar ucapannya. Bagaimana bisa aku menghancurkan dia.

"Akhhh."

"Nona? Kau tidak apa?" seseorang memegangilku yang hampir jatuh ketika sakit ini menyerang kembali.

"_Uisanim_, tolong! Nona muda ini kesakitan," ia berteriak memanggil _uisanim_ yang ada di dalam ruang Ryeowook.

..*..

"Kau tidak apa? Apa karena aku menabrakmu kau jadi pingsan?"

"Eunghhh… _mianhae_ merepotkan kalian," kuatatap _dongsaeng_ Ryeowook yang duduk di dekatku bersama dengan _appa_-nya.

"Aku tidak apa, ini bukan salahmu adik kecil."

"Apa namamu Im Yoon-Ah? Ini milikmu?"

**Degh**

_Appa_ Ryeowook menyerahkan berkas mengenai kesehatanku.

"Ka-kalian membacanya?"

"Bukan maksud kami membacanya, tapi…"

"Gwenchanayo _ahjushi_, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian mengenai kecelakaan Ryeowook. Akulah yang membawanya ke rumah sakit ini dan menghubungi kalian," kulihat mereka terdiam.

Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam sebelum mengakui kejahatan yang kulakukan.

"Akulah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu, _uisanim_ memfonis umurku tinggal tiga bulan. Aku.. Aku…"

"Kau membuat Wookie-_noona_ buta, dan kau kabur begitu saja."

"Kyu! Tenaglah! Dengarkan baik-baik penjelasannya, dia punya alasan. Woook-ie tidak akan suka kalau melihat _dongsaeng_-nya bertingkah seperti ini."

_'oh tuhan, yeojya itu pasti benar-benar baik.'_

"Aku mohon donorkan mataku untuknya."

"MWO?"

"Aku mohon,,,"

**Yoona pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Takdir membuat mereka percaya, tuhan menyayangi semuanya._

Musim dingin tahun ini, Ryeowook kembali duduk di beranda kamarnya.

"Tidak baik diluar sendirian, salju akan membuatmu sakit _chagiya_," Leeteuk membawa Ryeowook untuk kembali kedalam kamarnya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Ryeowook.

"_Mianhae_, _umma_ belum mendapatkan donor mata untukmu," kembali tangis itu keluar, air mata itu kembali mengalir.

"Um-ma," Ryeowook mencoba mencari dan menangkup kedua pipi Leeteuk. Walau tidak bisa melihat sejak kecelakaan itu, Ryeowook masih mencoba tersenyum untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Pecayalah pada Wook-ie, aku baik-baik saja _umma_."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa mengikuti tes masuk perguruan tinggi karena _umma_ belum mendapatkan donor mata untukmu sayang," Ryeowook menghapus air mata Leeteuk yang mengalir begitu saja.

"_Umma_ harus ingat, _uisanim_ bilang suara Wook-ie bagus dan Wook-ie masih bisa bermain piano. Kyu bilang jurusan music kemungkinan akan menerimaku," sangat terlihat kalau ternyata Ryeowook masih berusaha tersenyum pada Leeteuk.

"Wook-ie, _umma_… aku mendapatkan kabar dari Kyu, ada _yeojya_ yang ingin mendonorkan matanya untuk Wook-ie, segera bereskan semuanya. Kau akan mendapatkan mata sayang," Heechul yang baru saja masuk kamar Ryeowook membuat keduanya hanya diam. Diam entah bahagia atau karena ada hal lain.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Sadar atau tidak, sebuah rahasia nantinya akan membawa masalah kembali. Ingat atau tidak, sebuah perjanjian bukanlah takdir. Kau harus bisa membuatnya tetap bahagia._

Ryeowook berhasil mendapatkan donor mata dan menjalani beberapa check-up untuk matanya. Bukankah tuhan menyayanginya? Bahkan ia berhasil lulus test masuk Seoul university. Bukankah musim dingin ini tuhan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya?

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Takdir membuat mereka bertemu, takdir menjadikan mereka berubah. Dan takdir akhirnya lah menjalani semua ini._

"_Oppa_? Berhentilah bersedih, Yoona-_eonnie_ bilang kau harus bisa bahagia tanpanya. _Mianhae_ meyembunyikan masalah penyakitnya selama ini, kami juga baru mengetahuinya seminggu sebelum ia meninggal. Saat Yoona-_eonnie_ mengatakan ingin mendonorkan matanya untuk seseorang," Sungmin, sepupu Yoona berusaha memberi penjelasan pada Yesung. _Namja_ itu kini terlihat sedikit kacau.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang menerima mata itu Ming."

"_Mianhae_, Yoona-_eonnie_ tidak memberitahukan itu padaku. Dia merahasiakannya dari kami, _uisanim_ juga tidak akan mengatakannya. Im-_ahjumma_ yang mengetahuinya juga tidak ingin memberitahu," jelas Sungmin membuat Yesung berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Im-_ahjumma_ menitipkan ini padaku."

Yesung segera membaca sebuah pesan yang diketahuinya pesan itu berasal dari tulis tangan Yoona. Dan berjalan menjauhi Sungmin.

_"bahagialah pada takdir oppa, oppa di takdirkan bukan untukku. Mianhae oppa, sepertinya tuhan lebih menyayangiku, hehehe. Kau jaga diri ne? aku masih mengawasimu seperti janjiku saat itu,,,_

_Kalau di izinkan, dikehidupan yang akan datang aku ingin menjadi dongsaeng oppa agar aku bisa bersamamu. Jangan cari siapa yang mendapatkan mataku, biarkan dia hidup bahagia. Aku tahu oppa pasti akan marah kalau mengetahui ini dari awal, hanya saja aku ingin orang itu merasakan bahagia yang sebenarnya. Aku menyayangi oppa…_

_Dan…"_

Brak

"Awww," Yesung berjalan tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, membuatnya menabrak seorang _yeojya_ manis yang baru saja keluar dari lingkungan kampusnya. _Yeojya_ manis itu kini berusaha berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya.

**Degh**

Yesung menatap _yeojya_ itu hanya sebentar ketika dirasanya kertas yang dibawanya terbang terbawa angin karena ikut jatuh.

"Mwo? Haishhh kau! Kau membuatnya hilang," bentak Yesung kesal karena pesan terakhir Yoona yang menghilang karena kesalahan kecilnya.

"Heoh? Kau yang menabrakku, kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan," bela _yeojya_ itu tidak mau mengalah.

"Jelas-jelas ini salah…"

"Kau baru menangis?"

**Degh**

Yesung menghentikan teriakannya ketika tangan mungil itu terjulur menghapus air mata yang masih berbekas di pipi chubby-nya. Yahh _namja_ tampan itu menangis, padahal sudah dua minggu sejak pemakaman Yoona.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahku! Dasar _yeojya_!" bentak _namja_ tampan itu membuat _yeojya_ itu menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Wook-ie? Kenapa kau berurusan dengan _namja_ ini?"

"_Sunbae_?" Yesung sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Heechul, salah satu _sunbae_-nya yang sangat terkenal di Seoul university.

"Jauhi _dongsaeng_-ku playboy ppabo!" perintah Heechul kemudian menarik tangan mungil Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Lihat? Takdir mempertemukan kalian.

Takdir membuat kalian bertemu setelah sebuah pengorbanan, butuh pengorbanan lagi ataukah sudah cukup?

Pesan terakhir Yoona untuk Yesung? Pesan yang penting itu menghilang begitu saja. Kalau begini, dengan cara apa Yesung mengetahui pesan terakhir Yoona?

Takdirlah yang akan menuntunnya.

**TBC**

_Chapter pertama dari fic baru saya._

_Tolong berikan saran, kritik untuk kemajuan chapter yang akan datang._

_**Sekarang** **saatnya** **review** **n****e****?**_


	2. friend and promise

**Tittle: **_**Destiny in life**_

_**Chapter02**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Tidak ada jalan mengubah takdir. Hanya saja, kalian bisa membuat takdir begitu terasa menyakitkan dan begitu sangat bahagia._

_Tuhan, hari ini aku mengambil sedikit waktu dari 24 jam milikmu, bukan aku ingin meminta sesuatu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan terima kasih untuk takdir yang telah kau berikan, aku bahagia ketika dia ternyata kau takdirkan untuk yeojya yang sangat baik._

* * *

Matahari yang indah, sayang saja _yeojya_ manis itu masih bersembunyi di dalam selimut bermotif _Winnie the Pooh_ miliknya sehingga melewatkan pagi ini begitu saja. Dia terlalu lelah atau keluarganya terlalu mengerti?

"Eunghhhh…" _yeojya_ manis itu kini membuka mata _caramel_-nya, mencoba menyesuikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang memaksa masuk dan menyentuh kulit putih tanpa cacatnya.

"_Noona_ mau bangun sendiri atau perlu Kyu peluk? Kyu Cium? Atau mau di siram air?"

"Hoammm Lupakan Semua yang barusan kau katakan," _yeojya_ manis bernama Lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu mem-pout bibirnya ketika mendapati sang _namdongsaeng_-nya tengan berdiri dengan secangkir air dan menampakkan_ evilsmile_-nya, Kim Kyuhyun.

"_Noona_ lelah menghadapi ospek terakhir kemarin?" Ryeowook melotot menatap Kyuhyun yang memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memamerkan cengirannya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku lelah kalau ternyata aku tidak melakukan apapun kebahagiaan dengan teman-teman ketika Heechul-_eonnie_ mengklaim diriku."

"Berhentilah marah padaku, kau masih sakit dan _eonnie_ tidak mengizinkan kau disiksa mereka," sebuah suara dari _yeojya_ yang baru saja di bicarakan Ryeowook kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook yang terbuka.

"Cepatlah turun dan sarapan, _umma_ sudah menyiapkan semuanya," Perintah Heechul lalu segera turun meninggalkan tampang bodoh kedua saudara angkat itu.

"Heechul-_noona_ terlalu menyayangimu _noona_, makanya jangan kecewakan dia," ucap Kyuuhyun membuat Ryeowook seperti menjadi anak terakhir dari keluarga Kim.

"Aku _noona_-mu Kyu!"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi, biar adik kecil ini terlihat semakin manis."

Cweeet

Ryeowoook hanya menatap kesal Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengatainya dan menarik kedua pipinya yang sedikit tirus.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Satu pertanyaan saja, apakah sebuah permainan mampu membuat takdir itu berubah? Maka mulailah permainan itu untuk mengetahuinya._

**Ryeowook pov**

Jurusan music Seoul university ternyata tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Disini aku bisa melakukan apa yang aku suka,walau aku masih ingin menjadi _alchemist_. Pikiran itu ku ubah ketika mataku hilang, rasanya seperti mimpi saja, tiga bulan aku tidak bisa melihat dunia. Ketika aku terbangun dari mimpi itu, aku seperti melihat dunia lain.

Kalian ingat dengan pohon persik di tengah kebun jeruk _Sapphire_ _Blue_? Tiba-tiba saja tumbang dan terpaksa di potong. Tapi _appa_ menggantinya dengan pohon apple merah yang telah berumur tiga tahun karena aku memaksa ingin ada pohon-KU di tengah kebun jeruk itu.

Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa? Aku juga tidak mengerti, ketika aku mendapatkan mata kembali. _Appa_ mengajakku berkeliling mencari benih pohon, namun aku memilih pohon apple yang ada di sudut _Sapphire_ _Blue_ di pindahkan, walau sedikit kesusahan karena besar pohon, namun _appa_ tetap berusaha. Itu karena _appa_ menyayangiku atau tepatnya KAMI semua.

Hari pertamaku bertemu teman baru dan seorang dosen music.

Oh tuhan, kali ini aku berterima kasih ternyata kau menakdirkan aku memasuki jurusan ini. Aku menyukainya, suara teman-temanku yang begitu indah dan permainan serta pengetahuan mereka yang begitu hebat. Aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang baru masuk sekolah, tepatnya tidak mengetahui apapun.

Kalau hal ini kuceritakan pada Kyu, pasti dia akan menertawakanku. hihihi

"Kim Ryeowook! Kau bisa kan mengambilkan partiture sonata05 yang ada di rurang klub lantai tiga gedung ini?"

Aku menelan ludah ketika mendengar suara itu mengetahui aku yang melamun, segera saja aku berdiri permisi keluar untuk mengambil partiture yang di maksud.

"_Aigoo_, har pertama aku sudah ditegur. Dan ini tidak boleh terjadi… dan kenapa gedung ini tidak ada lift-nya? Kakiku lelah berjalan padahal baru satu tingkat," rutukku kesal dan masih dengan mencari pintu yang bertuliskan klub music.

**Degh**

* * *

_Gwireul makgo geudaereul deureobonda_

_Du nuneul gamgo geudaereul geuryeobonda_

_Geudaen heulleoganneunde geudaen jinaganneunde_

_Imi japhil su jochado eomneun gieok sogeseo_

_Nan meomunda (meomunda) nan meomunda (meomunda)_

_Saranghaetdeon gieokdeuri nareul gajigo nonda_

_Dasi han beon one more time_

_Ireoke kkeutnandani mideul suga eomneun geollyo_

_Gojak i jeongdoro geu su manhatdeon yaksokdeureun eotteoke eotteoke_

_(__Covering my ears to listen to you_

_Shutting my eyes to imagine you_

_You have slowly become blurred, you have slowly left me_

_In the unstoppable memories_

_I stop (stop) I stop (stop)_

_The memories of having once loved, control me so easily_

_Once again, One more time_

_How can it end like this I cannot believe_

_Those countless promises, what to do, what to do__)_

Oh tuhan, suaranya begitu indah. Aku masih saja berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih dengan berbagai alat music di dalamnya.

Seorang _namja_ yang baru saja bernyanyi begitu indah kini duduk menghadap jendela. Ia menyanyikan lagu itu hanya dengan sebuah gitar, tanpa ada yang lain.

_Sumeul chamgo geudaereul deurikinda_

_Jumeogeul jwigo geudael sseudadeumneunda_

_Geudaen heulleoganneunde geudaen jinaganneunde_

_Ijen gajil su jochado eomneun chueok sogeseo_

_(Not breathing to feel you_

_Clutching both fists together to touch you_

_You have slowly become blurred, you have slowly left me_

_In the unstoppable memories)_

_-DreamDay-super junior_

* * *

"Jangan hanya berdiri dan merusak pemandangan koridor, cepatlah masuk!"

Ekh? Kenapa dia bicara begitu? Koridor?

_Mwo_? Dia mengataiku?

"Maksudnya aku?" kutunjuk diriku sedikit ragu, takut salah orang.

"Memangnya aku bicara dengan siapa lagi heoh Nona Kim muda?"

Ada apa dengan orang ini? Kenapa aura ruangan ini sedikit berubah ketika langkah pertamaku. Kuperhatikan ruangan yang sedikit tua ini, dari sebuah lemari aku bisa mengetahui kalau ini ruang klub music. Papan nama yang tidak ada di pintu diletakkan di depan lemari. Pantas saja tadi temanku mengatakan semangat padaku.

"Cepatlah masuk dan oh tuhan, kenapa jalanmu begitu lama?" mendengar suaranya segera saja kupercepat jalanku. Sepertinya dia _sunbae_ di sekolahku.

Ekh?

"Kau?"

"Bisa sedikit sopan pada _sunbae_-mu nona Kim muda? Aku tidak peduli kau itu dongsaeng Heechul-_noona_ atau bukan! Sudah sangat hebat kau tidak mengikuti ospek karena aku bukan ketua panitia," _namja_ itu melepaskan gitarnya dan meletakkan kedua sikutnya di lutut serta jari-jari mugilnya bertautan untuk menopang kepalanya yang kini menengadah menatapku.

**Degh**

Bisa kurasakan aliran darah tubuhku kini berkumpul di area wajahku. _Aigoo_,,, aku begitu malu kalau dia menyadari ini. Kenapa _namja_ tampan ini menatapku begitu intens. Segera saja aku yang berdiri di depannya kini menundukkan kepala dan bodohnya lagi aku semakin melihatnya.

"Kau lupa padaku nona Kim muda? Kim Jongwoon, ketua klub music. Aku pikir Heechul-_noona_ telah mengenalkanku padamu beberapa hari lalu."

"Ne aku ingat _sunbae_," ucapku sedikit takut ketika melihat matanya. Bukan berpura-pura ingat dengan perkenalan yang dikatakannya, tapi ketika melihatnya ada sebuah kenangan yang seperti memaksa masuk kedalam memory otakku untuk segera mengenalnya.

"Panggil aku Yesung-_oppa_, aku tidak suka dengan embel-embel _sunbae_," ucapnya sedikit memerintahku.

"Ngggg ne _oppa_."

"Apa yang kau cari di sini?"

"Partiture sonata05, Park-_sonsae_ yang memerintahku," ucapku masih menatapnya seperti mengingat sesuatu.

Oh tuhan, kenapa ini menyakitkan.

Wajahnya begitu sejuk, layaknya embun pagi yang kulewatkan hari ini.

Tatapannya begitu tajam, seperti pisau yang _umma_ gunakan untuk memasak hari ini.

Duduk sendiri di antara peralatan music yang begitu banyak dengan suara barittone-nya, sangat indah.

Hanya saja,

Aku menginginkan sesuatu darinya yang aku sendiri melupakan hal apa itu.

"Bawalah ini, dan kalau kau berminat seringlah main ke sini untuk berlatih, _oppa_ senang kalau kau ternyata menyukai music juga."

**Degh**

Inilah yang aku inginkan, sebuah senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat begitu sempurna dengan selembar partiture music di tangannya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih segera saja aku keluar untuk kembali ke kelas sebelum sonsae semakin menegurku.

**Ryeowook pov end**

Sebuah seringai terukir di bibir _namja_ tampan itu, sebuah permainan yang baru saja dimulainya. Permainan untuk takdir mereka dan tentu saja **dia.**

"Satu langkah nona Kim muda, aku rasa _sunbae_-ku akan menyukai ini ketika aku harus menyelesaikan permainanku dengan kau sebagai bonekaku."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Sikapnya masihlah sama, namja itu tidaklah berubah. Ia kini seperti lentera yang padam. Apinya tertiup oleh keegoisan yang membuatnya seperti menginginkan semuanya, padahal setahun lalu ia sadar kalau dunia tidaklah selalu sama dengan keinginanya._

Yahhh _yeojya_ cantik yang beberapa bulan lalu meninggal karena penyakitnya, seorang teman kecil yang sering disakitinya namun tidak pernah sekalipun _yeojya_ itu menyerah menjadi temannya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah perjodohan membuatnya mengerti, keluar dari lingkaran hitam permainan lamanya menuju sebuah kehangatan yang disebut TAKDIR CINTA.

_Yeojya_ cantik itu meninggal, membuatnya kembali pada masa lalu dan kembali tidak percaya pada pengorbanan cinta.

Dan Yesung melupakan janjinya pada Yoona, janji yang tertulis di paragraph terakhir surat Yoona. Janji Yoona kecil ketika Yesung begitu ketakutan, janji Yoona kecil pada Yesung kecil ketika ia benar-benar takut.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung berjalan gontai menuju halte bus, motor yang biasa di kendarainya tiba-tiba tidak mau hidup. Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya kesal.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja _umma_, lagian Heechul-_eonnie_ juga terlihat masih ada jam kuliah. _Umma_ tenang saja, Wook-ie akan segera sampai ke rumah setelah menaiki satu bus," sebuah suara ceria terdengar oleh telinga Yesung. _Namja_ itu semakin menyipitkan matanya ketika mendekati halte berwarna biru dengan sedikit karat di bagian tiangnya.

"Nona Kim muda?" sapa Yesung ikut duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. _Yeojya_ manis itum menggeser tempat duduknya dan menatap Yesung kesal.

"Yakk! Namaku bukan nona Kim muda!" ucap Ryeowook sedikit berteriak di depan muka Yesung. Ucapan dan detak jantungnya kali ini sedikit seirama, melihat wajah Yesung yang berjarak beberapa centi membuatnya harus menahan detak jantungnya.

"Yahhh ya ya… tidak perlu berteriak, pendengaran _oppa_ masih normal," Yesung sedikit terkekeh ketika melihat Ryeowook yang kini terlihat begitu imut dengan ekspresi kesalnya dan juga malunya karena telah berani berteriak tepat di depan wajah _sunbae_-nya.

Tidak lama obrolan itu terhenti, berganti menjadi keheningan. Halte bus tua itu terlihat sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Setidaknya satu ucapan bisa membuat mereka kembali dari dunia mereka masing-masing. Kedudukan membuat mereka sedikit enggan hanya utuk say 'hello'.

_When we were young we did not realise our youth_

_When we loved we did not realise our love for each other_

_But now returning to the past_

_Back then we were that young, and loved that way_

Yesung membuka suaranya dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, sebuah senyum terukir di bibir kisable-nya ketika melantunkan lagu itu. Memang tidak ada yang spesial bagi Yesung, hanya saja bagaimana dengan _yeojya_ manis yang kini menatapnya bingung, kagum dan senang bersamaan.

_Most of the memories have gone with the tear-filled river of time_

_Slowly flowing away_

_But now returning to the past_

_The youth and love of the past was so precious_

Ryeowook melanjutkan baik berikutnya tanpa peduli pada Yesung yang kini menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai kecil. Mata _caramel_ itu tertutup sampai bait itu habis dan…

**Degh**

Demi apapun itu, Yesung menatap dalam kedalam bola mata _caramel_ Ryeowook. Hanya untuk mengingat masa bahagia yang pernah ia miliki bersama siapa saja. Kebahagiaan yang tulus, menghilangkan ketakutan dan kesedihannya hanya untuk beberapa saat sampai membuatnya kembali lagi pada dunia nyata tanpa sebuah beban.

_Someday, we will meet again_

_Even though we don't know where we will go_

_Someday, we will meet again_

_With already separated identities…_

__(transate)someday-Super Junior_

**Degh**

Sekali lagi Yesung hanya bisa menampakkan ekspresi hampanya ketika melihat bibir tipis Ryeowook tersenyum. _Namja_ itu sedikit bingung, seperti dipermainkan oleh takdir. Kali ini Yesunglah yang terlihat dipermainkan oleh 'boneka' mainannya sendiri.

'Oh tuhan, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa dia tersenyum begitu manis?' batin Yesung sedikit berteriak menolak kenyataan yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"_Oppa_? _Gwenchanayo_?" Ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Yesung ketika melihat _namja_ tampan itu hanya diam menatapnya.

**Grep**

"Ekh?"

Chu

"Opphhaaa… lhephaskannn," jari mungil itu berhasil bengunci gerakan kecil yang tadi dibuat Ryeowook. Bahkan tanpa kesadaran apapun Yesung dengan beraninya menyentuh _yeojya_ manis itu tepat dibibirnya. Tangan Ryeowook yang tadi melambai di depannya kini mencoba melepaskan genggaman kuat Yesung.

"Opphaaa…" bahkan masih dengan nafas pendek yang tersisah _yeojya_ manis itu mencoba melepaskan ciuman paksanya itu.

Bukannya melepaskan, _namja_ tampan itu semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Menghancurkan harapan kecil Ryeowook tentang bayangannya mengenai Yesung yang akan sangat baik.

"Ummhhhaaaa…" lirih Ryeowook masih di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

'ekh?" Yesung yang sedikit sadar ketika Ryeowook memanggil _umma_-nya kin membuka matanya, menatap mata _caramel_ yang tadi sempat dibukanya kini tertutup begitu rapat. Yesung sadar! Ia mencium paksa _yeojya_ manis itu.

**Klik**

"Dapat! Dengan ini kau harus menuruti apapun permintaanku."

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung kesal ketika menyadari Yesung mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan memotret apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Grep

**Brakk**

_Namja_ tampan itu kini hanya bisa diam menatap ponsel putihnya yang baru saja di rebut Ryeowook menjdi berantakan karena _yeojya_ manis itu melempar benda mungil itu kearah jalan.

"_Mwo_? Ponselku… _aigoo_… kau kejam sekali nona Kim muda. _Oppa_ hanya memiliki satu ponsel," ucap Yesung yang kini terlihat seperti anak SMA yang baru saja kehilangan cemilannya. Bukankah ini sikap yang LABIL? Kenapa sekarang _namja_ itu berubah seperti ini? Sifat aslinya? Atau hanya permainannya lagi? Tidak ada yang tahu sampai Ryeowook menyadari sesuatu, tidak ada bus yang akan lewat lagi ketika mata _caramel-_nya melihat ke arah papan daftar halte, bus terakhir telah berangkat setengah jam lalu.

Dengan perasaan kesal Ryeowook mendekati Yesung yang memunguti serpihan ponsel putihnya.

Bugh

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Ryeowook melempar buku tepat di kepala Yesung dan berjalan begitu saja.

"Aw.. Akhh mianhae nona Kim muda," dengan cepat Yesung memunguti ponselnya dan berjalan menyusul Ryeowook.

"Dan namaku Kim Ryeowook! Bukan nona Kim muda!"

Bugh

"Aww," Ryeowook yang memaksa berbalik terpaksa harus menabrak Yesung yang tadi mengejarnya. Kepala _yeojya_ manis itu membentur dada bidang Yesung, beruntunglah Ryeowook karena lengan maskulin Yesung menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Jangan katakan _oppa_ mesum lagi, _oppa_ sudah membantumu. Masalah yang tadi _mianhae_, _oppa_ benar-benar tidak menyadarinya," jujur Yesung yang kini meperlihatkan penyesalannya.

_Kuberitahu pada kalian._

_Hidup adalah pilihan!_

_Maafkan dia atau tidak?_

_Walaupun pilihan, takdir kalian tidak akan berubah!_

"Ne… aku mengerti. Apa aku mengingatkan _oppa_ pada seseorang?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Anio,,, _oppa_ juga tidak mengerti, dan kenapa kau pergi dari halte?"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum mengatakan sesuatu pada Yesung "Tidak ada bus ayng akan lewat lagi, lebih baik aku jalan kaki melewati gang-gang kecil," ucap Ryeowook kemudian.

"Bukankah Rumah kalian jauh? Soalnya Heechul-_noona_ selalu membawa kendaraan?"

"Anio, Wook-ie tidak pulang kerumah, _oppa_. Aku ingin mampir ke _Sapphire_ _Blue_ sebentar," Ryeowook tersenyum pada Yesung masih memerkan senyum kecilnya. Kemudian melangkah menjauh.

"_Sapphire_ _Blue_?"

"Panti asuhan. _Oppa_ tidak tahu? Heechul-_eonnie_, aku dan juga Kyu. _Namdongsaeng_-ku adalah anak angkat keluarga Kim yang berasal dari _Sapphire_ _Blue_ house. Tapi kami sangat menyayangi _umma_ dan _appa_," Ryeowok terlihat begitu bahagia meceritakan mengenai tempat asalnya.

"Ohhh…" Yesung hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengarkan penjelasan kecil Ryeowook.

'kau tidak pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari Heechul-_noona_ nona Kim muda. Karena kau tiga bulan lalu, _hyung_-ku di putuskan _noona_-mu itu,' batin Yesung mengingat betapa _hyung_-nya yang begitu menyayangi Heechul di tinggal begitu saja karena _yeojya_ cantik itu mementingkan panggilan mengenai Ryeowook. Tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkan Yesung, toh dia juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan _hyung_-nya. Hanya sebuah permainan kecil yang dulu sering dilakukannya. Permainan mengenai hancur menghancurkan.

Hanya saja, mampukah Yesung melajutkan permainannya ketika mengetahui takdirnya dengan Ryeowook?

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Belajarlah mengenai kehidupan, lihat betapa kehidupan itu mencintai takdir. Sekalipun dunia tidak menyetujuinya, hidupmu akan selalu bahagia ketika kau menyadari takdirmu. Ada hal yang tuhan rencanakan untuk kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya._

_Sapphire Blue house, rumah bagi para anak-anak itu, mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari sesama mereka sendiri. Hal yang bahkan kalian tidak akan mengerti._

"_Eonnie_…" teriakan seorang anak kecil membuat Ryeowook mengembangkan senyumnya ketika memasuki pekarangan _Sapphire_ _Blue_ yang terbilang cukup luas. Perbukitan di sekitar daerah itu membuat tanah subur dan tanaman tumbuh dengan senang hati.

"Min-ah? Kau sudah semakin besar dan cantik," puji Ryeowook pada anak kecil berumur lima tahun, Taemin. _Yeojya_ malang yang satu tahun lalu di tinggalkan di depan _Sapphire_ _Blue_.

"_Eonnie_ pasti akan menyukai ini," Taemin menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook untuk menuju halaman kiri _Sapphire_ _Blue_, Yesung yang melihat itu sedikit penasaran dan mengikuti kemana Ryeowook pergi.

"Lihatlah ini,,, _eonnie_ suka?" tanya Taemin merentangkan tangannya memperlihatkan bunga tulip yang baru saja mekar dengan indahnya.

"Kim ahj_umma_ akan segera mengirim bunga-bunga ini sore ini ke toko bunga, tapi kami meminta disisahkan sedikit untuk kami, hehehe," cengiran halus itu semakin membuat Ryeowook mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ne,,, _eonnie_ menyukai ini, kalian pasti merawat bunga-bunga ini dengan baik. Sudah mengatakan salam perpisahan untuk mereka semua?" tanya Ryeowook menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Taemin. _Yeojya_ kecil itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang.

"Kalian yang menanam semua bunga ini?" Yesung yang sedikit kagum ikut mendekati Ryeowook dan Taemin, kedua _yeojya_ manis itupun menganggukkan kepalanya menatap Yesung.

Hanya sebentar saja Yesung ingin melepaskan permainan takdirnya, demi menikmati indahnya pemandangan _Sapphire_ _Blue_. Taemin yang melihat itu segera meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Yesung, hanya untuk bermain dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Suasana halaman itu menjadi hening, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-maisng.

"_Oppa_ menyukai bunga ini?"

"Ekhh?" Yesung sedikit tergagap mendengar panggilan Ryeowook.

Degh

Sekali lagi jantungnya seperti berhenti berdekat ketika mata obsidian itu menatap dalam bola mata _caramel_ milik Ryeowook, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu hal yang penting.

"Sedikit suka, tapi ini sungguh luar biasa, setengah halaman ini berisi bunga tulip yang bermekaran," ucap Yesung kagum.

"Sejak kecil kami memang tidak tinggal disini, tapi kasih sayang _umma_ dan _appa_ tetap sama, keduanya benar-benar menyayangi anak-anak mereka," Ryeowook berdiri dan menatap halaman yang kini berwarna kuning itu dengan senyum yang begitu indah.

"Kenapa kau membuatku ragu nona Kim muda."

"Ekh? Apa yang baru saja _oppa_ katakan?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung bingung karena merasa dipanggil Yesung tadi.

"Akhh… anio, oppa hanya bilang kau begitu cantik nona Kim muda."

Blushhhh

Sontak Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Yesung yang sepertinya sangat tulus.

"Kau tersipu?" goda Yesung yang memang sekarang melupakan permainannya, hanya untuk saat ini saja.

"Anio… dan namaku itu Kim Ryeowook! Bukan nona Kim muda!" teriak Ryeowook masih dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Hahahaha kau tersipu dengan ucapanku? _Aigoo_… kau begitu manis nona Kim muda,,," ucap Yesung mengeluskan ujung daun bunga tulip yang dipetiknya ke arah pipi kanan Ryeowook.

"Yakk! Aku tidak tersipu dan tolong hentikan itu _oppa_! Namaku Kim Ryeowook!"

"Hahaha baiklah Wook… Wook-ie.. Wookie-ah, kau mau jadi teman _oppa_?" tanya Yesung setelah mencoba beberapa panggilan untuk Ryeowook.

"Teman? Apa kita teman?"

"Ne, mulai sekarang kita teman. Dan kau mau masuk dalam klub musik? _Oppa_ mengundangmu untuk bergabung karena suaramu."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung tidak percaya, pasalnya yang ia tahu kalau klub music yang dipimpin Yesung itu sangat sulit untuk bergabung, dan sekarang ia diundang oleh ketua klub itu sendiri.

"Jijjayo? Aku boleh bergabung?"

"Ne…" jawab Yesung pasti.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Apa yang kau rencanakan? Kenapa ada nama Ryeowook di dalam keanggotaan baru klub ini?" tanya Hankyung yang memang mengetahui rahasia Yesung, seorang playboy yang sangat suka bertaruh dalam hal cinta. Dan jangan salahkan Hankyung mengenal Ryeowook, Ryeowook itu adiknya heechul. Sedangkan Hankyung adalah _namja_chigu Heechul yang pernah diputuskannya tiga bulan lalu, namun seminggu lalu mereka berhasil kembali seperti dulu.

"Dengar aku Yesung-ie, kau lupa janjimu pada Yoona? Aku yakin Yoona akan kecewa padamu…"

"DIAM _HYUNG_! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! YOONA YANG MENINGGALKAN AKU! BAHKAN DIA TIDAK MENEPATI JANJINYA PADAKU!" teriak Yesung menatap Hankyung dengan penuh amarah. Muka _namja_ tampan itu kini terlihat merah karena marah, dia kesal, kecewa, dan semua bentuk kegagalan itu kini membuatnya kembali pada gelapnya masa lalu.

"Bahkan aku tidak mengetahui tentang penyakitnya," lirih Yesung kemudian keluar dari rumah mereka. Mencari tempat yang mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit membaik.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_Langit…_

_Tempat 12 rasi bintang yang dilewati matahari dan dapat dilihat dari bumi._

_Takdir…_

_Akankah takdir berubah dari sebuah permainan?_

_Bisakah takdir mengahapus sebuah permainan?_

_Ataukah permainan itu bisa hilang tanpa mengubah takdir?_

* * *

"Kenapa kau masuk klub music Wookie-ah?"

"_Eonnie_ tidak setuju?" Ryeowook yang merasa namanya di panggil membalik kursi belajarnya dan menatap Heechul yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

"Bukan tidak setuju, tapi kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Yesung ne? _namja_ itu tidaklah baik seperti kelihatannya," ucap Heechul memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook.

"Tapi Yesung-_oppa_ temanku _eonnie_," bela Ryeowook kembali memutar kursi belajarnya menghadap Heechul.

"Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan _namja_ brengsek itu?" tanya Heechul sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Sejak kemarin sore saat ia mengikutiku sampai _Sapphire_ _Blue_."

"Dia ke _Sapphire_ _Blue_? Tidak salah?" tanya Heechul meragukan.

"Ne… dan kami menjadi teman."

"Hanya sebatas teman dan tidak lebih, _eonnie_ tidak mau melihat mata ini menangis karena kebodohannya," ucap Heehcul mengelus pelan mata Ryeowook, membuat _yeojya_ manis itu menutup matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan Heechul.

"Kalau aku menyukainya?"

Degh

Heechul menatap Ryeowook horror saat mendengar pengakuan dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, dengarkan _eonnie_ ne? jaga diri darinya."

* * *

_**Takdir sebuah keluarga itu...**_

_** begitu indah.**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Mianhae untuk keterlambatan publish kali ini. aku terlalu sibuk dengan UTS Semester Pendek dan kepindahan kamar Kost(lagi). Hahaha

Chapter akan datang, kalau ada saran yang mau diberikan bisa langsung berikan lewat review atau mention. Ingat, mention bukan berarti gw nyuruh follow. :D

Ok….

Selamat datang pada takdir FF ini…

Lama Karena kesibukan author sendiri. hahaha


	3. believe your love?

**Tittle: **_**Destiny in life**_

_**Chapter03**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Kesalahan kecil membawanya pada takdir kembali._

_Pilihan yang tidak bisa dikatakan tepat ketika harus mempermainkan perasaan. Tidak mengenalnya membawamu pada sebuah kesedihan._

_Hanya akan ada penyesalan atau tidak sama sekali._

_Pohon persik yang digantikan dengan pohon apel. Apakah takdir Ryeowook juga berganti seperti 'kembaran'nya?_

_Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hal itu, karena kalian harus menjalani hidup barulah kalian mengetahiu kenyataannya._

_Berhasil mengatasi masalah, maka kau akan sampai pada takdirmu._

_Orang yang selalu mencari sebuah alasan bagi kegagalannya, maka tidak akan pernah bisa lebih daripada kegagalannya._

* * *

Ryeowook berjalan senang di koridor jurusan music, mata _caramel_-nya menatap dalam isi ruangan klub music, bibir tipisnya tersenyum pada semua _hakseng_ yang menatapnya.

"_Annyeong_, Kim Ryeowook_ imnida_," sapa Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau yakin memasukkannya kedalam klub kita? Aku tidak yakin dia memiliki kemampuan itu," cibir seorang _yeojya _sedikit tinggi pada Yesung yang masih menatap Ryeowook dalam.

"Aku tidak salah memilih, kemampuannya lebih di atasmu Fany-ah," ucap Yesung kemudian berjalan menuju Ryeowook yang kini tesenyum penuh kemenangan pada _yeojya_ cantik bernama lengkap Hwang Tiffany.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa menunjukkan kemampuanmu Ryeowook-ssi?" seorang _namja_ tinggi berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, _namja_ itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk sekedar menatap wajah Ryeowook. Ditatap oleh _namja_ yang tidak dikenalnya membuat Ryeowook memundurkan dirinya selangkah. Yesung yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi respon Ryeowook.

"Kau jangan menakutinya Zhou, kau bisa merugikan klub kalau bersikap seperti itu padanya," Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk mendekat padanya. _Namja_ tampan itu kini dusuk di kursi grandpiano hitam yang tidak jauh dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Duduklah dan kau bisa menunjukkan kemampuanmu. Bernyanyilah Wook-ie," ucap Yesung kemudian.

"Bernyanyi? Ta-tapi _oppa_?"

Yesung menaikkan alisnya, membuat mata sipitnya terlihat sedikit belo kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Oppa_ akan menemanimu dan yakinlah suaramu indah seperti kemarin," Yesung mencoba meyakinkan Ryeowook. Membuat _yeojya_ manisitu tersenyum kemudian duduk disebelah Yesung.

**Ting**

Jari mungil Yesung menekan tuts-tuts grandpiano. Ryeowook sangat hapal dengan nada yang baru saja di mainkan oleh Yesung.

_eormeun naren jeormeumeul moreugo_

_Saranghal ttaen sarangi boiji anhanne_

_Hajiman ije dwidoraboni_

_Urin jeormgo seoro sarangeul haetguna_

_Nunmul gateun siganui gang wie_

_Tteonaeryeoganeun geon han dabarui chueok_

_Geureoke ije dwidoraboni_

_Jeormeumdo sarangdo aju sojunghaetguna_

_Eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari_

_Eodiro ganeunji amudo moreujiman_

_Eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari_

_Heeojin moseup idaero.._

_Jeormeun naren jeormeumeul ijeotgo_

_Saranghal ttaen sarangi heunhaeman boyeonne_

_Hajiman ije saenggakhae boni_

_Urin jeormgo seoro sarangeul haetguna_

_Eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari_

_Eodiro ganeunji amudo moreujiman_

_Eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari_

_Heeojin moseup idaero.._

_Eonjengan uri mannari eonjengan uri dasi mannari idaero idaero_

_Eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari_

_Eodiro ganeunji amudo moreujiman_

_Eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari_

_Heeojin moseup idaero.._

__Someday-Super Junior_

**Prok prok prok**

Semua yang ada diruangan klub music itu bertepuk tangan ketika Ryeowook berhasil melantunkan lagu balad yang sangat menyentuh itu dengan begitu baik. Mendengar semua tepuk tangan itu Ryeowook tersenyum pada semuanya.

"Bagaimana? Kalian menerimanya?"

"Ne ketua, kau tidak salah pilih anggota Yesung-ah," ucap Zhoumi berjalan mendekat dan menepuk pelan bahu Yesung.

_Hate you eheheheheh I'm fine living without you_

_I Hate you eheheheheh I'm fine living without you_

Dering ponsel Yesung membuatnya di tatap oleh semua penghuni klub.

"Engg _mianhae_, aku harus mengangkap panggilan ini. Sebaiknya kalian berkenalan dengan Ryeowook-ie ne?" peritah Yesung kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang klub. Menuju atap gedung yang diyakininya tidak akan ada orang mendengarkan percakapannya.

"Yeobseyo," sapa Yesung kemudian.

"Bagaimana Yesung-ie? Kau yakin melanjutkannya? Kali ini _yeojya_ itu _dongsaeng_ Heechul-_noona_, kau masih berani bertaruh denganku?" Yesung melebarkan senyumnya hanya untuk meremehkan _namja_ yang menghubunginya.

"Aku hanya butuh beberapa hari untuk mendapatkannya. Jika aku berhasil, jangan pernah ganggu hubungan _hyung_-ku dengan Heechul-_noona_," ucap yesung kemudian.

_"Hmmm baiklah, hyung-mu aman bersama yeojya cantik itu. Aku akan melepaskan mereka berdua,_" dengan kalimat terakhir itu Yesung mematikan panggilan _namja_ itu.

"Berhentilah melakukan permainan konyol ini Yesung-ie, kau mendekatik Ryeowook dan merusak harapannya. Aku yakin Heechul bukan semakin menyukai keluarga kita melainkan ikut membenciku karena tindakanmu."

"Hyu-_Hyung_? Kenapa ada di sini?" Yesung terlihat sedikit gugup ketika melihat Hankyung berdiri santai dibelakangnya.

"Tapi aku lebih tidak suka kalau kalian berdua selalu dalam masalah dan Heechul-_noona_ selalu menyalahkanmu karena kecemburuan yeo_dongsaeng_ Jonghyun…"

"Itu menjadi urusan _hyung_ Yesung-ie, kau tidak pernah berfikir bagaimana kalau Yoona melihat semua tindakanmu ini? Kau kembali pada masalah masa lalumu."

"Sejak awal _hyung_ tahu aku tidak pernah percaya pada _yeojya_ manapun, bahkan yeoya itu sekalipun."

"Berhentilah menyalahkan Yoona, pasti ada alasan dia menyembunyikan penyakitnya darimu. Bukankah dia sudah bersama kita sejak kecil? _Hyung_ mau kau menghentikan permainan konyolmu ini," Hankyung menepuk kepala Yesung pelan kemudian berjalan keluar dari atap gedung yang kini hanya menyisahkan Yesung sendiri.

"Sejak dulu kau selalu seperti itu _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia dengan _yeojya_ yang kau cintai."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Oppa_?" Ryeowook menghentikan jalannya ketika melihat Yesung duduk di bawah pohon yang tumbuh di halaman belakang fakultas-nya. _Yeojya_ manis itu kemudian tersenyum dan memasukkan buku-buku yang dibawanya kedalam tas ransel yang dibawanya.

**Srek**

"Ups,,," Ryeowook menutup suaranya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya karena tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara ketika menginjak ranting pohon. Mata caramelnya menatap Yesung yang kini mengeliat kecil.

Rambut _namja_ tampan itu sedikit berkilau karena cahaya matahari menyinari rambut basahnya yang berkeringat. Mata sipitnya tertutup dan hanya meninggalkan sedikit garis, bulu matanya yang tidak terlalu lentik membuat pipi chubby Yesung sedikit merona karena udara yang panas. Tangannya terlipat di dada dengan kaki yang terjulur kedepan.

"Kau terlihat lelah _oppa_," lirih Ryeowook berjongkok di sebelah Yesung tanpa disadari _namja_ tampan itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu tampan Yesungie-_oppa_?" jari telunjuk _yeojya_ manis itu kini terulur hanya untuk menyentuh pipi Yesung dan menyingkirkan rambut brunatte yang sedikit menutupi bagian matanya.

"Boleh aku mencintaimu _oppa_?"

**Degh**

Ryeowook menekan dadanya ketika mengucapkan kalimat sederhana itu, pandangannya sedikit sayu dengan ekspresi imut menatap Yesung yang masih terlelap sendiri.

**Chup**

Dengan sedikit keberanian yang bahkan Ryeowook sendiri melakukannya tanpa kendali otaknya, _yeojya_ manis itu mengecup pelan pipi chubby Yesung.

**Grep**

"Huwaaaaa."

"Sssttttt kau mau semua melihat kita?"

Degh degh

Ryeowook terdiam ketika mendengar suara _namja_ yang baru saja menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Membuat kepala mungilnya bersandar di dada bidang Yesung. Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dengan posesive-nya sampai _yeojya_ itu berhenti untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"_Oppa_?"

"_Oppa_ lelah Wookie-ah, jadi tenanglah ne?" pinta Yesung tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Kepala besarnya menyusup di atara perpotongan leher Ryeowook. Membuat degup jantung Ryeowook semakin menggila karena tindakan Yesung.

"Umm ne…" tanpa ada penolakan, Ryeowook tetap saja dalam pelukan Yesung, membuat _namja_ tampan tiu melempar evilsmile dalam tidurnya.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu, membuat Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya namun sia-sia karena pelukan Yesung semakin kuat.

'ohh jantung bodoh! Berhentilah berdekat gila seperti ini, kembalilah normal lagi,' batin Ryeowook merutuki degup jantungnya.

"_Oppa_? Kau tidur?" Ryeowook masih saja seperti _yeojya_ bodoh yang memanggil-manggil Yesung.

"_Oppa_? Bangunlah, sebentar lagi aku mau masuk mata kuliah Jung-sonsae," lirih Ryeowook yang sebenarnya masih sedikit terdengar oleh Yesung.

Yah, _namja_ tampan itu hanya lelah. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi rasa lelahnya, namun telinganya masih mendengar ucapan kecil Ryeowook.

**Bugh**

"Cepat lepaskan _dongsaeng_-ku _PPABO_!"

"ekhhh,,," dengan segera Yesung membuka matanya dan sedikit menahan sakit di bagian pinggangnya yang baru saja di tentang heels seorang _yeojya_ cantik.

"Awww… _noona_? Kenapa kau menendangku?" rintih Yesung kemudian kembali menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukannya.

**Buagh**

Sekali lagi heels ungu milik Heechul menendang kaki Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu menatap Heechul dalam.

"Yakk _Noona_, _appo_."

"_Eonnie_? Kenapa kau memukul Yesungie-_oppa_ lagi?" tanya Ryeowook dengan polosnya, membuat Heechul berdecak menatapnya. _Yeojya_ manis itu kemudian mendekati kaki Yesung yang baru saja di tendang oleh Heechul.

"Aigoo, kenapa _dongsaeng_-ku suka sekali menyalahkanku _ne_? tadi pagi Kyuhyun hanya karena selai coklat. Kali ini yeo_dongsaeng_-ku karena _namja_ mesum ini," decak Heechul menatap tajam Yesung yang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ngggg i-itu…"

"Cepatlah pergi ke kelasmu, biar _noona_ yang membereskan _namja_ mesum ini," ucap Heechul memotong perkataan Ryeowook. Mendengar perintah Heechul dengan segera Ryeowook bersiap berlari meninggalkan Yesung dan Heechul.

**Grep**

"Ekhhh? _Oppa_?" Ryeowook baru saja ingin berdiri berbalik menatap Yesung yang kini menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Pulang nanti _oppa_ antar kau pulang ne?" tawar Yesung membuat Heechul kembali menendangnya.

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah! Ryeowook akan kembali denganku!" ucapan Heechul membuat Ryeowook terkikik kecil dan meninggalkan Yesung yang mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"Lain kali kalau Heechul-_eonnie_ terlalu sibuk ne _oppa_?" ucap Ryeowook kemudian berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

Sepeninggal Ryeowook, Yesung berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena sedikit debu, mengambil jaket hitam yang dikaitkannya di dahan pohon dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan Heechul.

"Ryeowook cantik ne _noona_?" bisik Yesung membuat Heechul menatapnya tajam.

"Kubunuh kau Kim Jongwoon kalau kau berani melakukan itu padanya!"

"Kau yakin kakak ipar?"

"Dasar mesum!" cibir Heechul kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yesung.

'bukankah Ryeowook itu bukan yeo_dongsaeng_ kandungmu _noona_? Kau tidak akan marah bukan kalau aku menginginkan _hyung_-ku bahagia bersamamu dengan mengorbankan Ryeowook dalam permainan ini?' lirih Yesung menatap awan gelap yang kini berarak di atasnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_Fly to the sky…_

_Sky line…_

_Padahal berada di bawah langit yang sama, tapi takdir mereka sungguh berbeda. Bahkan berada di sebuah rumah yang sama, mereka memiliki takdir masing-masing sejak ada di bumi ini._

* * *

**Kyuhyun pov**

Sepi…

Ini pertama kalinya kulihat rumah ini sepi. Atau aku yang terlalu pagi pulang? Song sialan, _namja_ tua itu berani mengusirku dari sekolah hanya karena bolos beberapa hari lalu.

Aku kan hanya ingin menemui Sungmin-_noona_, tapi malah mendapatkan surat aneh ini dan Sungmin-_noona_ kabur begitu saja.

Tuhan, kenapa sulit sekali mendapatkan _yeojya_ aegyo itu?

"Apa karena aku masih anak-anak? Akhh ANDWAE! Sungmin-_noona_ tidak boleh memiliki _namja_chigu selain aku!"

Plak

"Jangan berisik ppabo!" sebuah pukulan ringan membuatku menatap Heechul-_noona_ yang baru saja memukul dan mengataiku ppabo.

_Noona_-ku yang cantik ini baru saja pulang dari kampusnya, tapi kenapa mukanya ditekuk seperti itu? Dan mana Ryeowook-_noona_?

"_Noona_? Wookie-_noona_ mana?"

Kulihat Heechul-_noona_ berjalan menghentakkan kakinya dan duduk di sebelahku.

"_Namja_ mesum itu membawa Ryeowook lebih dulu, dasar menyebalkan! Kenapa _Dongsaeng-_ku harus jatuh cinta pada _namja_ mesum itu."

Mwo? Wookie-_noona_ jatuh cinta pada _namja_ mesum?

"ANDWAE!"

Plak

"Awww," sekali lagi aku meringis kesakitan karena Heechul-_noona_ kembali memukulku.

"Jangan berisik Kyu, dan kenapa kau ada di rumah sore ini? Bukankah hari ini kau pulang lebih sore?" tanya Heechul-noona membuatku kembali pada masalah utamaku.

"Song tua itu mengusirku karena bolos sekolah beberapa hari lalu," ucapku kemudian berlari meninggalkan Heechul-_noona_ sebelum _yeojya_ cantik itu memukulku untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Dasar bodoh!" masih kudengar cibiran halus keluar dari bibirnya. Haha

Akhh surat ini terlihat sedikit penting, seperti surat perpisahan saja. hahaha. Haruskah aku menyimpannya? Aku pikir aku bisa menyimpannya, inspirasi untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada Sungmin-_noona_.

Kim Kyuhyun genius!

**Kyuhyun pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ada saat kau akan menyadari permainanmu sendiri, ada masa kau memang harus game over. Dunia tidak akan selalu sama dengan apa yang kau inginkan, berhentilah mencari alasan hanya untuk melindungi dirimu dari kegagalan. Kau hanya butuh Cinta yang tulus._

_Dan…_

_Sebenarnya kau sudah mendapatkannya sejak dulu._

* * *

"_Oppa_! Lihatlah ini, ada kuncupnya," Ryeowook berteriak senang karena mendapati kuncup kecil pada bunga matahari yang tumbuh di dekat ayunan. Mendengar teriakan itu segera saja Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Lihatlah ini, berapa lama lagi kuncupnya akan mekar _oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Yesung ikut berjongkok disebelahnya.

"_Oppa_ tidak tahu Wook-ie, mungkin beberapa hari lagi. Dua sampai empat hari lagi," ucap Yesung kemudian.

"Dua hari lagi? _Oppa_ mau mengajakku kembali ke taman ini?"

"Ne," Yesung ikut tersenyum pada Ryeowook yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

Merasa lelah hanya memandangi kuncup bunga matahari mungil itu, keduanya duduk di ayunan yang bersebelahan itu. Terpesona sesaat karena rasa kagum.

'Akhhh tuhan, kau mengizinkan aku mencintainya? Aku mohon,' harap Ryeowook untuk pertama kalinya tentang cinta.

"_Oppa_, kau percaya pada cinta?" tanya Ryeowook menatap langit yang sedikit gelap. Yesung mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook.

"Akan hujan, _oppa_ akan mengantarmu sebelum Heechul-_noona_ memukulku lagi," ucap Yesung menarik Ryeowook untuk menghampiri motor hitam miliknya, melupakan pertanyaan konyol Ryeowook.

"Ohhh ne _oppa_."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Takdir sebuah keluarga itu terlalu indah._

_Keluarga ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama dan saling membantu, memberi kebahagiaan dan takdir sebuah keluarga adalah untuk saling mempercayai._

Ryeowook hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya ketika Heechul menatapnya yang kembali dengan keadaan basah bersama Yesung.

"Cepat masuk dan ganti pakaianmu! Umma dan appa akan segera pulang," perintah Heechul pada Ryeowook. Segera saja _yeojya_ manis itu masuk.

"Ekh? Kau mau kemana heoh?" tanya Heechul menarik tangan Yesung yang baru saja akan melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya. _Namja_ tampan itu kini menatap Heechul bingung.

"Aku? Aku mau masuk _noona_," jawan Yesung polos.

"Kau tahu? Kau bisa membuatnya sakit! Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan Ryeowook akan pulang denganku!" jelas Heechul pada Yesung.

"_Eonnie_… biarkan saja Yesungie-_oppa_ masuk, sepertinya pakaian Kyuhyun ada yang muat dengannya," teriakan Ryeowook membuat Heechul menatap _dongsaeng_ manisnya yang kini berdiri di anak tangga dengan senyum mengembangnya, begitu bahagia.

"Mwo?" Heechul hanya mem-pout bibirnya kesal saat melihat Yesung tersenyum begitu lembut padanya.

"Akhhh tapi _oppa_ harus segera pulang. Sampai jumpa Wookie-ah," teriak Yesung kemudian berpamitan pada Heechul lalu meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Wookie-ah? Sejak kapan? Jangan bilang kalian jadian ne?" Heechul segera menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan menuju Ryeowook yang masih memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Anio… aku memang menyukai Yesung-_oppa_ _eonnie_, tapi… tapi hanya aku saja," ucap Ryeowook kemudian memilih memasuki kamarnya hanya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

'aku harap Yesung tidak mempermainkanmu,' harap Heechul menatap pintu kamar Ryeowook yang tertutup.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Bintang hanya bisa bersinar bersama teman-temannya, mereka hanya bersinar malam hari di tengah kegelapan langit malam._

_Dan begitulah takdir mereka._

_Sirius! Ditakdirkan menjadi bintang yang paling terang, hanya saja umurnya tidak seperti bintang lainnya._

"Kau yakin menyukai Yesung-ie?" tanya Heechul pada Ryeowook yang kini menatapnya sedikit bingung.

Kedua _yeojya_ Kim itu tengah duduk berdua di kamar Ryeowook, Heechul menghampiri Ryeowook yang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Kau yakin bukan menganguminya sayang?" tanya Heechul memastikan. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Awalnya aku pikir begitu _eonnie_, tapi hari ini bersamanya Aku semakin menginginkannya, apa ini yang dikatakan cinta?" Heechul hanya menghela nafasnya pelan ketika mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook.

"Wook-ie begitu senang ketika melihat senyum Yesungie-_oppa_, aku juga merasa merindukan senyumnya. Entahlah _eonnie_, Wook-ie tidak mengerti dengan perasaan ini."

"Kau tahu? Yesung itu _dongsaeng_ Hankyung,,,"

"Mwo? Hankyung-_oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan kalau hankyung yang disebutkan Heechul adalah calon kakak iparnya di masa depan.

"Ne," Heechul hanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"_Eonnie_-ah, _eonnie_ menyutujui perasaan Wook-ie kan?" tanya Ryeowook menggoyangkan pergelangan tangan Heechul.

"Hng… itu…"

"Wook-ie yakin mencintai Yesungie-_oppa_."

"Ne."

"Gomawo _eonnie_," Ryeowook memeluk Heechul senang ketika _yeojya_ cantik itu merestui perasaannya yang baru saja tumbuh.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook kembali memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Yesung yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya hanya untuk menikmati lagu yang sedang di lantunkanya. Suara baritone itu begitu menghipnnotis pikiran Ryeowook.

Jari-jari mungilnya tengah memainkan gitar kesayangan Yesung, di ruangan yang hanya dihuni mereka berdua sore ini membuat Ryeowook bisa berpuas hati untuk menatap _namja_ tampan yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Pertama kalinya _yeojya_ manis itu merasakan perasaan senang seperti ini.

"_Oppa_ begitu hebat!" puji Ryeowook ketika Yesung selesai dan membuka matanya.

"Jijjayo?"

"Ne, _oppa_ mau memainkan satu lagu lagi?" pinta Ryeowook begitu antusias pada Yesung yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tapi _oppa_ lelah,,," Ryeowook menghela nafasnya kecewa ketika Yesung mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu.

Pluk

"Satu lagu lalu _oppa_ boleh menciummu?"

Blushhhh

Ryeowook menutup mukanya degan jari-jari mungilnya ketika mendengar suara sexy itu mendarat tepat di telinga kirinya.

"Andwae!" teriak Ryeowook menolak membuat Yesung hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sore ini kau pulang dengan _oppa_ ne?" tawar Yesung kemudian memulai kembali permainannya.

"Hnggg kita ke kedai ice cream di persimpangan kampus ne?" pinta Ryeowook yang hanya mendapat balasan senyum kecil dari Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook menatap senang pada ice cream jumbo rasa vanilla yang dipesankan Yesung untuknya. Yahh, keduanya kini berada di kedai ice cream tidak jauh dari Seoul university.

"Kau suka?" Ryeowook tersenyum menatap Yesung yang kini bertanya padanya.

"_Oppa_ yakin tidak mau mencobanya? Yakin hanya kopi hitam itu?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu sembari menunjuk kopi hitam pesanan Yesung dengan sendok ice cream-nya.

"Kau mau membagi ice cream-nya untuk _oppa_? Kalau begitu duduklah disbelah _oppa_," ucap Yesung menepuk tempat duduk disebelahnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap mesum seperti itu! Aku akan melaporkan _oppa_ pada Heechul-_eonnie_!" jawab Ryeowook sembari mem-pout bibirnya lucu, membuat Yesung tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Ryeowook itu.

"Kau tahu? Sejak pertama melihatmu, _oppa_ sangat menyukai matamu ini," Yesung mengusap pelan mata Ryeowook membuat _yeojya_ manis itu memejamkan matanya.

Degh

Perasaan Ryeowook sedikit menjadi kacau, seperti sebuah kenangan mencoba merusak pikirannya saat itu juga.

"Lalu _oppa_ menyukai…" Ryeowook semakin memejamkan matanya ketika jari-jari mungil Yesung mengusap pelan bibir Ryeowook "Suara indahmu."

"Lihatlah ini, ice cream-mu kemana-mana," mendengar itu Ryeowook segera saja membuka matanya paksa dan mendapati Yesung yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Kau pikir _oppa_ mau menciummu lagi? Atau kau mau _oppa_ menciummu lagi?"

Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya dan mempout bibirnya ketika mendapati ucapan Yesung. _Yeojya_ manis itu sedikit salah paham atas apa yang dilakukan Yesung barusan padanya.

'tuhan, kenapa _namja_ ini begitu tampan ketika tersenyum,' batin Ryeowook yang memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Yesung ketika _namja_ tampan itu tertawa sedikit lepas.

"Cepatlah habiskan ice cream-mu, _oppa_ tidak ingin dipukul Heechul-_noona_ lagi."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Saat sesuatu harus kau pilih, kau akan memilih orang yang paling kau sayangi._

_Tidak ada kata 'end' dalam kata 'family'_

_Yah, keluargamu lah yang menjadi pilihanmu, berfikir keluarga tidak akan pernah berakhir, tapi pernahkan kau berfikir keluargamu bahagia dengan semua yang kau lakukan? Pernah berfikir mereka tersenyum tulus atau hanya menghargai statusmu saja? sungguh keluarga adalah harta yang paling indah, tapi akan lebih indah ketika kau tidak mempermainkan takdir dengan melibatkan mereka._

"Bagaimana kalau permainan ini sedikit ku percepat Yesung-ie? Satu minggu untukmu menghancurkan Ryeowook!"

"Maksudmu?" Yesung sedikit mengeraskan suaranya ketika mendengar suara Jonghyun yang membuatnya sedikit kesal dengan keputusan sepihak.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, bagaimana kalau aku mengirim photo _Hyung_ tercintamu yang sedang mencium seorang _yeojya_ cantik pada Heechul. Aku yakin _hyung_-mu tidak akan memiliki alasan untuk membela diri di depan Heechul-_noona_. Apalagi dengan statusmu yang sering berganti _yeojya_, aku yakin Heechul-_noona_ akan percaya kalau _hyung_ tersayangmu itu sama saja dengamu…"

"Brengsek!"

"Eohhh? Kuhubungi kau beberapa hari lagi, kutetapkan bagaimana caranya. Sampai jumpa Yesung-ie."

Yesung melempar ponsel-nya kesembarang tempat di atas tempat tidurnya ketika selesai mengakhiri panggilan dari senior di kampusnya itu.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Owhhh akhirnya selesai juga ngetik chapter03. maaf tidak ada proses pengeditan lebih lanjut.

Tidak terasa sudah chapter03.

Kurang puas? Mari review dan saya akan mencoba mempercepat waktu pembuatan FF. hahaha

Tidak suka? Jangan lanjutkan membacanya lagi. aku tidak mau berurusan dengan silent readers yang hanya memperbanyak traff status ff ini. Sangat tidak seimbang dengan hasil review yang di dapat dan itu menandakan kegagalan pada ff ini.

Next? Review ne? ._.


	4. Hear my Heart

**Tittle: **_**Destiny in life**_

_**Chapter04**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Apa yang akan kau pikirkan ketika harus menjadi yeojyachigu seorang playboy atau tepatnya mantan playboy? Bahkan namja tampan itu sudah melepaskan semua yeojyachigu-nya hanya untukmu. Hanya saja namja tampan itu tidak akan bisa melepaskan masa lalunya dan kau sekarang terlanjur mencintainya._

_Menghancurkan harapan keluargamu dan dipandang aneh saudaramu?_

_Atau buktikan pada dunia kalau kau tidak salah mencintainya!_

_Keputusan tentang semua itu akan kau ketahui nantinya seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan._

Heechul tidak akan bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim Hankyung yang rela melepas _yeojyachigu_-nya dimasa lalu dan selalu bersamanya saat ini. Memberinya kekuatan untuk menghadapi hari-harinya yang sulit, bahkan rela tetap menunggu Heechul yang pernah mencoba mengabaikannya.

_Yeojya_ cantik itu sudah mulai mencintai satu orang _namja_, tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menghancurkan kehidupannya.

**Heechul pov**

Aku pikir Hankyung benar tentang Yesung, apa _dongsaeng_ bodohnya itu sudah berubah sepertinya? Apa Yesung bisa mencintai Ryeowook dan melupakan teman sekaligus tunangannya untuk Ryeowook?

Aku rasa jawabannya **tidak**! Bagaimanapun Yesung tidak bisa berfikir dewasa seperti Hankyung.

Tuhan, haruskah Ryeowook mencintai _namja_ itu? Tidakkah kau menakdirkannya dengan _namja_ lainnya? Kalau tidak maka tukarlah takdirku dengannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Hankyung begitu saja karena satu ginjalnya berada di dalam tubuh _appa_. Kalau aku masih menolaknya maka aku benar-benar kejam.

"ARGGGHHHHHH…."

Mwo? Ada apa dengan _maknae _itu? Kenapa dia berteriak di tengah malam begini?

"Kyu! Kyu! Cepat buka pintumu. Kau kenapa?" kulihat _appa_ mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook dan _umma_, segera saja kuhampiri mereka.

"Wae? Kenapa Kyuhyun berteriak _appa_?" tanyaku sedikit bingung.

"Entahlah _ eonnie_, tadi ada benda jatuh lalu Kyu berteriak," jelas Ryeowook padaku.

"Hikss… _Umma_aaaaaa,,," kali ini aku menaikkan alis mataku bingung. _Appa_ yang baru saja mendengar isakan Kyuhyun segera menautkan kerutan di keningnya, begitu juga dengan _umma_. Lain lagi dengan Ryeowok, yeo_dongsaeng_ manisku ini terlihat paling panik.

"Yakk! Kim Kyuhyun! Cepat buka pintumu!" teriak _appa_ sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung membuka pintu kamarnya.

Cklek

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedihnya yang pertama kali kulihat serta apa itu? Kenapa ada serpihan benda aneh.

"Kau kenapa _chagiya_?" tanya _umma_ yang langusng memeluk Kyuhyun.

"PSP-ku tertimpa layar komputer _umma_… huwaaaa."

PLETAK!

Upsss Kyuhyun baru saja membangkitkan racoon yang baru pulang dari kerja malamnya. Mati kau setelah ini Kim Kyuhyun!

"Kau tahu? Kau membuat kami panik! _Appa_ pikir kau mendapat cidera!" setelah mengucapkan itu _appa_ langsung berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun "Cepatlah kembali tidur!" perintah _appa_ kemudian.

"Tapi _appa_, satu level lagi aku akan tamat dan layar komputer itu tiba-tiba menimpa PSP-ku!" bela Kyuhyun kemudian setelah melepaskan pelukan _umma_.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu…"

"Kenapa bisa menimpa PSP-mu?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun menatap bingung Ryeowook setelah memotong ucapannya.

"Yahh kenapa layar komputer yang seharusnya ada di atas meja menimpa PSP-mu dan kau tidak apa-apa," jelas Ryeowook dengan tampang polosnya.

"Itu… karena terlalu senang aku tidak sengaja menarik kabelnya dan… poor terjadilah kejadian itu."

PLAK

"Cepat tidur dan _umma_ tidak akan membelikan PSP baru untukmu!"

Poor Kyuhyun

"Dasar _namja_ bodoh! Kau membuat heboh satu rumah hanya karena kebodohanmu," cibirku ikut menyusul _umma_ meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"_Noona_ punya tabungan kalau kau mau memakainya untuk beli PSP baru," samar-samar aku masih mendengar bisikan Ryeowook. Bahkan dia memberikan tabungannya untuk kebodohan Kyuhyun. Ckckck

**Heechul pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Didalam sebuah jiwa. Kau akan menemukan banyak kotak perasaan, tapi benang merah itu hanya mengarah pada satu kotak. Selebihnya kau hanya bisa melihat rangkaian benang putih tentang sebuah kenangan.

**Ryeowook pov**

_Aku merasa pernah sekali mengalami kejadian seperti ini._

_Jatuh cinta pada namja! Berada dekat dengannya begitu bahagia!_

_Mencintai dirinya yang bahkan aku tidak mengenal apa itu cinta sebelumnya!_

_Hanya saja, tidak pernah sekalipun aku memikirkan takdirnya?_

Tuhan, apa Yesungie-_oppa_ bisa kau takdirkan untukku?

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Tifany padaku. _Yeojya_ manis dengan eye's smile-nya ini menyadarkan aku dari lamunan manisku.

"Akhh _aniya_…"

"Kau melamunkan Yesung-_oppa_ _ne? ne? ne_?" kali ini telunjuk kanan dan kirinya mulai menggelitik tubuhku.

"Hahahaha geli _ eonnie_… _anio_…" ucapku sedikit terbata karena rasa geli yang ditimbulkan oleh _yeojya_ bernama lengkap Stephany Hwang, atau kami lebih suka memanggilknya Fany.

"Katakan saja iya Ryeowook-ie, sejak tadi kuperhatikan kau menatap kearah Yesung-_oppa_."

**Jleb**

Ucapannya telak pada pemikiranku.

"_Aigoo… neomu kyopta!_ Kau begitu manis ketika wajah mungilmu memerah karena Yesung-_oppa_," segera saja kututup mukaku dengan kedua tangan mungilku. Lama-lama didekatnya aku bisa mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

**Ryeowook pov**

Yesung sedikit menautkan alisnya kesal ketika suara gelak tawa Tifany dan Ryeowook mengganggu latihannya. Jari-jari mungilnya terhenti memainkan gitar dan berbalik menatap kedua _yeojya_ yang kini sibuk dengan dunia mereka.

"Bisa kalian diam sejenak? Semua jadi tidak konsentrasi untuk berlatih!" ucap Yesung berhasil membuat keduanya berhenti dari aktifitas mereka dan hanya bisa memamerkan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Fany-ah, kau bisa ikut aku menemui Hwang-_sonsae_?"

"_Mwo? Wae_ _oppa_?"

"Hanya menemani saja! kau tidak perlu masuk ruangannya!" tegas Yesung yang mengetahui kalau Tifany akan menolak ajakannya.

"_ANDWAE_! _Appa_ pasti akan menahanku lebih lama! Aku tidak mau! Sebaiknya _oppa_ ajak saja Ryeowook," ucap Tifany mendorong tubuh Ryeowook kedepan tubuhnya.

"Kajja! Pergilah kalian berdua!" mendengar itu Ryeowook menatap Tifany bingung.

"Heoh? A_igoo… kajja_ Wookie-ah," Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk mengikuti jalannya yang terbilang cukup lebar.

"Pulangkan Ryeowook dengan utuh ne?" teriak Tifany membuatnya mendapat tatapan kesal dari teman-teman klub music yang lain.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Keduanya ini berjalan beriringan di koridor Seoul university. Fakultas seni yang terbilang cukup sepi hari ini tetap saja terlihat seperti arena kuburan ketika kedua manusia itu diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"O-_Oppa_… hnggg kau itu _dongsaeng_ Hankyung-_oppa_ ne?"

"Mwo? Kenapa kau mengenal _hyung_-ku?" tanya Yesung berpura-pura tidak tahu, hanya untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sedikit aneh ketika ada di dekat Ryeowook.

"Ne, tentu aku mengenalnya. Bahkan anak-anak Sapphire blue house juga mengenalnya. Hankyung-_oppa_ adalah _namja_ yang pernah mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk _appa_. Jelas saja kami mengenalnya, dia juga _namja_ yang membuat Heechul-_ eonnie_ kembali ceria, selalu ada untuk _ eonnie_ dan…"

**Dugh**

"Aww… kenapa _oppa_ berhenti?" tanya Ryeowook setelah menabrak punggung Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu berbalik dan menatap Ryeowook. Membuat _yeojya_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya karena ditatap begitu oleh Yesung.

"Kau tidak mencintainya kan?"

"Mwo?"

**Dugh**

"Awww," Ryeowok kembali meringis dan mengelus keningnya ketika kepala mungilnya tidak sengaja berbenturan dengan dagu Yesung. Begitu juga _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Oppa_ jangan bercanda!aku tidak menyukai Hankyung-_oppa_!" bela Ryeowook sembari mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"Lantas kenapa kau membicarakannya dengan begitu bahagia? Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Heoh? Aku menyukai _namja_ lain dan _namja_ itu jelas saja bukan Hankyung-_oppa_!" jelas Ryeowook sedikti malu ketika mengatakan menyukai _namja_ lain.

_"Jijja_? _Oppa_ boleh tau siapa _namja_ itu?"

"Heoh?" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari seutuhnya ucapan yang baru saja dikatakannya. _Yeojya_ manis itu terlihat sedikit ragu, pasalnya _namja_ yang dimaksudnya adalah Yesung sendiri.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya? Kau begitu kejam kalau kau menyukai _namjachigu_ _ eonnie_-mu sendiri Wookie-ah," Yesung sedikit mendramatisir ucapannya hanya sekedar untuk menggoda Ryeowook.

Benar saja, _yeojya_ itu kini menatapnya sedikit kesal.

'Aigoo… apa yang harus aku katakan? Kenapa Yesungie-_oppa_ berfikir aku menyukai Hankyung-_oppa_?' batin Ryeowook sedikit tidak rela.

"Aku.. Aku menyukai _oppa_!"

**Blusss**

Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya setelah mengucapkan kata sakral itu.

"Mwo? Jijjayo?_ Aigoo_… kau begitu manis Wookie-ah," goda Yesung mengangkat dagu Ryeowook. Mata obsidian itu menyelami mata caramel yang sempat menghipnotisnya untuk beberapa saat.

"O-_oppa_?" Ryeowook angkat bicara ketika dirasakannya Yesung sedikit diam masih menatapnya.

"_Oppa_? Yesungie-_oppa_?"

"Ekh? Akhh _mianhae_ Wookie-ah, _oppa_ melamun," jujur Yesung pada Ryeowook. Membuat _yeojya_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Koridor fakultas yang sepi membuat mereka kembali pada pikiran masing-masing.

"_Oppa_ tidak menyukaiku kan?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian, "Gwenchanayo _oppa_, aku tahu itu tidak mungkin secepat ini. Tapi akan kubuat _oppa_ menyukaiku!" Ryeowook memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya sembari mengepalkan tangannya, sangat mirip dengan gerakan Yoona ketika memberi semangat pada Yesung dalam hal apapun.

"Bagaimana kalau _oppa_ mempertimbangkanmu? Selama itu jangan pernah tinggalkan _oppa_ ne?" ucap Yesung kemudian merangkul Ryeowook untuk menuju ruangan Hwang-sonsaengnim.

'sedikit lagi Kim Jonghyun! Aku menang darimu!' batin Yesung kemudian.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_회망은__꿈이__아니라__꿈을__실현하는__방법이다_

_( Harapan bukanlah impian, tetapi jalan membuat impian menjadi nyata -Cardinal Sueneus)_

Pertama kalinya Ryeowook mencintai seorang _namja_ dan _namja_ itu adalah Yesung. Hanya dalam beberapa hari _yeojya_ manis itu seakan mengenal Yesung seluruhnya. Ketika ia berada di dekat _namja_ itu, ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar sekelilingnya. Hanya ada Yesung dan matanya hanya tertuju pada _namja_ tampan itu.

"Jangan mengabaikan ice cream-mu. Dia bisa menangis karenamu," tegur Heechul ketika menyadari Ryeowook yang sedang melamun, padahal di depannya berdiri mangkuk ice cream vanilla.

"Akhh Anio. Aku tidak melamun, hanya…"

"Memikirkan Yesung?" Heechul menaikkan alisnya ketika bertanya pada Ryeowook. Membuat _yeojya_ manis itu menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ketika _ eonnie_ di dekat Hankyung-_oppa_, apa yang _ eonnie_ lakukan? Mengaguminya? Memujinya? Atau ada hal lainnya?" Heechul kembali menarik sudut alisnya sedikit mencoba memahami apa yang Ryeowook maksud. _Yeojya_ cantik itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Café yang mereka datangi sedikit sepi pengunjung membuat mereka berdua bebas untuk bercerita. Hanya ada alunan piano dan beberapa staf pegawai dan sedikit pelanggan.

"Apa yang _ eonnie_ lakukan? _ eonnie_ tidak akan melakukan apapun yang terlalu istimewa, karena _ eonnie_ tidak akan mengemis cinta. _ eonnie_… hanya butuh percaya padanya," jelas Heechul pada Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook sedikit berfikir atas apa yang baru saja di katakan Heechul.

"Kau boleh mencintainya, tapi kau jangan memaksanya untuk mencintaimu. Itu akan menyakitinya," Heechul tersenyum pada Ryeowoook kemudian menyeruput capucino yang dipesannya.

Keduanya kini menyudahi acara istirahat mereka dan memutuskan kembali kerumah. Menemui permata yang mungkin saja saat ini tengah kelaparan karena tidak bisa memasak dan tidak ada makanan di rumah.

Kim Kyuhyun! Satu _namja_ yang ada di pikiran mereka kini membuat keduanya tertawa. Mengingat Kyuhyun yang masih dihukum karena membuat kehebohan tengah malam. Ryeowook mempercepat langkahnya ketika sadar Kyuhyun pasti belum makan sejak siang dan saat ini Leeteuk tengah berada di Sapphire Blue house.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_Yakinlah dan percayalah, ketika kamu menginginkannya maka kamu akan mendapatkannya. Kejadian itu berlalu begitu cepat tanpa kamu bisa memikirkannya lagi._

Yesung menatap tajam Jonghyun yang kini tengah duduk di depannya. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya menatap sinis pada sosok Jonghyun.

"Kau tidak butuh menyentuhnya. Hanya berpura-pura menyentuhnya saja Yesung-ssi! Kau tahu? Aku akan mengirim adikku ke London kalau kau melakukannya. Ketika dia melihatmu dengan Ryeowook aku rasa dia akan menyerah dan mengikuti saranku. Bagaimana?" Yesung masih menatap Jonghyun dalam ketika mendengar alasan Jonghyun menemuinya hari ini.

Diruangan klub music yang sepi, Yesung beberapa kali menghela nafasnya. _Namja_ tampan itu memejamkan matanya lalu kembali menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah melakukan permainanmu untuk membuatnya mencintaiku dan kemudian meninggalkannya. Sekarang kau memintaku menyentuhnya? Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Oh ayolah Yesung-ssi. Ini hanya sebuah permainan dalam hal hancur menghancurkan. Tidak akan ada yang rugi dalam hal ini," jelas Jonghyun tersenyum pada Yesung. Diruangan yang sepi itu kini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Hal itu sama saja ketika ada sesorang yang meninggal. Dunia tidak akan berubah, hanya saja kurang orang… Aku mengikuti permainanmu untuk menghncurkan Ryeowook dan sekarang…"

"_Oppa_?"

"Ekh?" keduanya kini menatap ke pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Yesung segera membulatkan matanya ketika menatap Ryeowook tidak percaya. _Yeojya_ manis itu kini tersenyum canggung menatap Yesung.

"_Mianhae_ aku mengganggu kalian," Ryeowoook segera menundukkan badannya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kudengar? _ eonnie_ benar. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya mencintaiku!" gumam Ryeowook yang telah meneteskan air matanya. Bersyukurlah _yeojya_ manis itu karena koridor lantai tiga telah sepi, membuatnya bebas meneteskan air matanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi Kim Jonghyun? Kau telah berhasil membuatnya menangis. Bawa adikmu menjauh dariku dan negara ini!" ucap Yesung kemudian pergi begitu saja. _namja_ tampan itu berhenti sebentar mengatur nafasnya ketik amelihat Ryeowook berhenti, punggungnya sedikit bergetar. Yesung sadar Ryeowook sedang menangis.

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya kan? Mencintai seseorang bukan berarti kau akan selalu bahagia, setidaknya sekali saja kau akan terluka. Lupakan saja kata-kataku kemarin."

**Degh**

Ryeowook hanya diam ketika Yesung berbisik tepat di telinganya. Telinga mungilnya mencoba mengerti apa yang baru saja di katakan Yesung. Kepalanya menunduk seiring punggung Yesung yang kini menjauh darinya.

"Aku percaya _oppa_ orang baik. Apa keajaiban akan mengikutiku?" gumamnya kemudian menghela nafas. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya untuk berniat menceritakan masalahnya pada Heechul.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sejak Ryeowook kembali, Heechul hanya menatapnya bingung. Begitu juga dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun ang baru pulangpun ikut menatapnya bingung.

"_Noona_ kenapa?" Kyuhyun terlihat tidak senang dengan apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook.

"Ekhh? Ahhh anio. Wook-ie hanya sedikit pusing," jawab Ryeowook membuat semuanya mendekat kecuali Kangin. Karena tidak memliki ruang lebih di dekat Ryeowook yang duduk di atas sofa. Heechul dan Leeteuk duduk di sebelah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kini berjongkok di depannya sembari menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, mencoba merasakan apa suhu tubuh Ryeowook naik atau tidak.

"Kau tidak demam," ucap Leeteuk menarik punggung tangannya dari kening Ryeowook. Begitu juga Heechul yang menarik punggung tangannya dari pipi Ryeowook.

"Anio.. aku tidak sakit. Hanya sedikit pusing, pelajaran di kampus begitu menyulitkan," bantah Ryeowook kemudian berdiri membuat Kyuhyun hampir tejatuh kalau tidak cepat-cepat berdiri.

"_Noona_ mau kemana?"

"Kembali kekamar. Aku tidak lapar, kalian makan saja tanpa aku," ucap Ryeowook kemudian berjalan begitu saja.

Ketiganya kembali berpandangan, ini pertama kalinya Ryeowook mengacuhkan mereka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Chagiya_, _umma_ boleh masuk?"

"Ne," hanya jawaban singkat itu yang diterima Leeteuk ketika mengetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook.

Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Ryeowook yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. _Yeojya_ manis itu sedikit tersenyum kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Umma_ tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, tapi _umma_ bisa menanyakannya padamu. Waeyo? Kau ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita kalau kau mau," ucap Leeteuk mengelus pelan surai madu Ryeowook. Merapikan sedikit rambut ikalnya.

"_Umma_, seseorang bilang padaku _'Mencintai seseorang bukan berarti kau akan selalu bahagia, setidaknya sekali saja kau akan terluka'_ apa takdirnya selalu begitu?" tanya Ryeowook menatap Yesung.

"Siapa yang bilang padamu?" Leeteuk balik bertanya pada Ryeowook membuat _yeojya_ manis itu menatapnya ragu.

"Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan siapa yang bilang begitu. Dengarlah, cinta adalah berbagi. Berbagi pada kebahagiaan, kesedihan, keinginan, harapan, impian, kegagalan dan takdir menentukan semuanya. Kau mengerti?"

"Ne… harapan adalah jalan kita untuk mendapatkan impian. Aku ingat ketika pohon persik itu tumbang dan di ganti pohon apel. Itu artinya ada harapan baru kan _umma_?" tanya Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum kembali pada Ryeowook.

"Kau sudah sangat mengerti, dan sekarang kau tidur ne? kau terlihat begitu lelah," Leeteuk mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook pelan kemudian meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian.

Cklek

"_Umma_.. Aww…"

"Chul-ie umhhhh," suara Leeteuk sedikit tertahan ketika tangan Heechul menutup mulutnya.

"_Umma_ jangan teriak," Heechul mem-pout bibirnya kemudian melepaskan tangannya. Sungguh tindakan yang tidak ber-etika.

"Tidak sopan! Kenapa kau berdiri di depan kamar Ryeowook heoh?" cibir Leeteuk kemudian.

"_Mianhae_, aku hanya penasaran!" jelas Heechul kemudian.

"Arraseo. _Umma_ mengerti kau menghawatirkannya, tapi tidak harus menutup mulut _umma_ kan?"

"Tapi aku sudah minta maaf kan? Hmm aku kembali kekamar, mimpi indah _umma_," ucap Heechul kemudian mencium pipi kiri Leeteuk lalu berlari ke lantai bawah.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Yesung lebih banyak diam dan hanya menjawab seperlunya ketika ada yang bertanya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Hankyung sedikit bingung. Kedua Kim bersaudara itu saat ini tengah berdiri di atap sekolah mereka. Menatap taman belakang fakultas seni Seoul university.

"Kalau Yoona melihatmu hanya diam aku yakin dia sudah memukulmu dengan makanan gagalnya," cibir Hankyung mencoba membuat Yesung untuk bicara.

"Berhenti membicarakan orang yang sudah tidak ada lagi _hyung_! Aku tidak perlu hal konyol itu lagi," Yesung kembali memejamkan matanya hanya untuk menikmati udara dingin disekitarnya.

"Kudengar Jonghyun pindah ke London. Apa itu benar?"

"Dari mana _hyung_ tahu? Keluarganya dipindahkan ke London. Itu yang aku dengar dari sekretaris Shin," jelas Yesung kemudian.

"Lantas permainanmu dengannya?"

"_Hyung_ dengar ne. aku memang selalu menang dan…"

"Kau berhasil membuat Ryeowook menangis dan Heechul tidak mengetahui semuanya? Kau benar-benar pecundang Yesung-ie," Hankyung menarik sudut bibirnya hanya untuk memancing Yesung mentapnya.

"Dan aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi!" Yesung segera meninggalkan Hankyung sendirian.

"Aku pikir kau akan menyukainya saat ini," gumam Hankyung lalu menelentangkan dirinya di lantai hanya untuk menikmati indahnya awan.

"Nona muda Im, apa kau senang membuatnya frustasi begini? Ckckck sejak kecil kenapa kau sering membuatnya kesal heoh? Bahkan saat kau meninggalpun kau masih membuatnya kesal dengan takdir yang kau tinggalkan ini," Hankyung sedikit tersenyum sebentar sebelum memejamkan matanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung berjalan kesal ketika ucapan Hankyung masih berputar seperti audio di otaknya. Mata obsidiannya menatap Ryeowook yang kini duduk sendirian sembari bersandar di pohon Rindang yang ada di halaman belakang fakultanya.

Tanpa di sadari, kakinya berjalan menuju Ryeowook. Yesung sedikit berjongkok dan kepalanya sedikit miring hanya untuk memastikan kalau ternyata Ryeowoon benar-benar sedang tertidur.

"Sejak saat itu kita tidak pernah bicara lagi," gumam Yesung melepaskan jazz abu-abunya. Dan menutupinya ketubuh mungil Ryeowook. Angin musim gugur tidak baik untuk tubuh yang hanya terbalut pakaian seadanya, itu yang ada dipikran Yesung.

Yesung menatap jam dinding cukup besar yang ada di dinding gedung. Sebentar lagi jam itu akan segera berdentang, menandakan jam istirahat siang semua mahasiswa maupun dosen "_Mianhae_."

"Eunghh…" Ryeowook sedikit terbangun karena merasa seseorang baru saja mengganggu tidur siangnya. Mata caramelnya yang sedikti terbuka menatap sayu pada Yesung yang masih berjongkok di depannya.

"_Oppa_?"

"Hng…" Yesung sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya berusaha untuk tersenyum pada Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu segera berdiri namun langkahnya terhenti dan kembali berbalik lalu berjongkok di depan Ryeowook ketika dirasakannya _yeojya_ manis itu menarik kaos yang dipakainya.

"Wae nona Kim muda?"

"Kenapa _oppa_ menjauhiku?" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Segera saja Yesung memeluk Ryeowook.

Biarkan Yesung mengungkapkannya, satu perasaan yang tidak terlalu dimengertinya. Namun ketika sadar Yesung berusaha melepaskan pelukannya membuat Ryeowook menatapnya sayu.

"Satu menit saja, aku mohon _oppa_." pinta Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya. Tanpa disadari Yesung ikut kembali memeluk Ryeowook.

"Aku menyakitimu, apa kau masih mencintai _oppa_?" tanya Yesung sedikit ragu.

"Jika aku telah memiliki satu menit, maka itu adalah harapan untukku. I can't always see you. But I believe you."

**Teng teng teng**

Jam dinding besar yang bertengger di dinding gedungpun berdentang membuat Yesung sadar posisinya. Segera saja Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

'Sebenarnya aku takut mengatakannya, tapi aku juga ingin mendengar jawabanmu,' gumam Ryeowook menatap kepergian Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_The way is not in the sky. It's in the heart._

* * *

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kyu? Dari mana kau mendapatkan kata-kata itu?" tanya Sungmin yang sedikit terharu dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan _namja_ berkulit putih itu hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnyaa.

"Itu… _mianhae_, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bilang seperti apa pada _Noona_, kau sungguh menyukaimu dan kata-kata itu aku copy paste dari surat yang kutemukan di jalan," jelas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menatapnya bingung.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Mohon review-nya! Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia mereview di chapter sebelumnya.

YeSungRin2411|| Ping97EvilKyuFishyHae|| kim eun ra|| Riu|| Cloudsomnia|| RyeoKy|| yewook90|| Widyaflys24|| parkminmi96|| Guest (mianhae gak tau namanya)|| choi rae rim|| Redpurplewine|| Woonwook|| Han-RJ|| RyeoRim411|| yewookkk|| choi Ryeosomnia|| selvi|| kimryeowii|| yantiheenim|| ddangclouds|| Jung Soo Kyung|| Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy|| ddhanifa|| iyyan|| park min mi|| Always YeWook|| WhyClouds|| Memey Clouds|| Kim Ryuna|| ryuki||

_Salam hangat,_

_Yesung's Child_

_._

_._

_._

**Yongie**


	5. My eye's Always Look at you

**Tittle: **_**Destiny in life**_

_**Chapter05**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

Mata caramel itu kini masih saja terbuka di saat lampu kamarnya telah gelap. Jemari mungilnya trus saja memeluk jazz abu-abu milik Yesung.

"Hahhhhh," untuk kesekian kalinya Ryeowook kembali menghela nafas beratnya. Sepulangnya dari kuliah, _yeojya_ manis itu sama sekali tidak niat melepaskan jaszz milik Yesung.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisiknya sembari membentangkan Jazz itu menghadap dirinya.

"Seharusnya aku membencinya, tapi kenapa tidak bisa?" Ryeowook kembali menenggelamkan jazz itu kemukanya dan membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di atas tempat tidur kesayangannya.

"Mendengarnya mempermainkanku, kenapa seperti biasa saja. Tuhan, apa ini yang namanya cinta? Aneh," gumam Ryeowook kemudian menutup matanya karena rasa kantuk yang menghampirinya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_Takdir cinta adalah saling berbagi, apa salahnya dengan masa lalu? Tentu tidak ada yang salah kalau kita menceritakan masa lalu. Bukankah itu termasuk dalam berbagi._

* * *

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Pagi ini harusnya _yeojya_ cantik itu bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga tercintanya di Sapphire Blue house. Merayakan libur akhir pekan dan bertemu dengan _yeojyachigu _baru sang _dongsaeng_.

Tapi semua hanya menjadi sebuah keinginan ketika satu pesan masuk dan mengatakan akan ada ujian mendadak dari seorang pengampu mata kuliahnya. Heechul, _yeojya_ cantik itu kini mendengus kesal pada dosen yang terlambat setengah jam untuk memberikan soal ujian di akhir pekan ini.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kau terlihat lelah. Minumlah," tawar Hankyung memberikan sekaleng minuman dingin untuk Heechul. _Yeojya_ cantik itu mengambilnya, tidak lupa sebuah senyum untuk membayar apa yang baru saja di berikan sang _namjachigu_.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya Heechul melihat Hankyung yang kini sibuk mengguncang kaleng minumannya pelan.

"Sedikit kesulitan, tapi aku bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Kau sendiri? Kulihat kau kekurangan waktu."

"Yahh begitulah, hmmm Han, boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Heechul sedikit ragu pada Hankyung. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap Heechul sebentar kemudian melanjutkan meminum minuman kalengnya.

"Hmm," gumam Hankyung pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Heechul.

"Ini tentang Yesung-ie, Aku…"

"Kau ragu pada _dongsaeng_-ku?..."

"Akhh bukan begitu,,," kilah Heechul melambaikan tangannya di depan dada menolak pernyataan Hankyung.

"Tidak apa, kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku juga pasti akan ragu membiarkan _dongsaeng_-ku mencintai _namja_ dengan predikat playboy seperti Yesung-ie, tapi kau tahu sesuatu Chulie-ah?" Heechul sedikit menundukkan kepalanya tidak enak karena takut menyinggung perasaan Hankyung. _Yeojya_ cantik itu menghela nafasnya berkali-kali karena merasa menyesal.

"Heyyy aku bilang tidak apa, akan kuceritakan sesuatu padamu," Heechul menatap penasaran pada Hankyung yang kini menatap lurus kedepan. Suasana kampus-nya sedikit sepi karena akhir pekan memang mahasiswa seperti mereka tidak melakukan kegiatan di kampus.

"Apa itu?"

Terlihat Hankyung menghela nafas beratnya beerapa kali sebelum membocorkan rahasia milik _dongsaeng-nya_. Tapi kali ini saja biarkan _namja_ tampan itu sedikit berbagi masa lalu pada _yeojya_ yang dicintainya.

"Yesung menyakiti banyak _yeojya_ itu ada alasannya, setelah ini kau boleh memukulku," lirih Hankyung kemudian. Namun Heechul hanya diam mendengarkan, tidak berniat melakukan apa yang dipikiran Hankyung.

"_Umma_ dan _appa_ bercerai saat kami masih kecil, saat itu Yesung masih di sekolah dasar-nya…"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Yesung-_ah_? Mana orang tua-mu? Mereka tidak menemanimu hari ini?" sapa seorang teman pada Yesung kecil yang masih menatap lurus pada pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Berharap _umma_ dan _appa_-nya datang pada acara akhir tahun ajaran, sebuah kegiatan keluarga selalu dilakukan pada akhir tahun di SH elementary school. Dimana kedua orang tua datang dan menemani anaknya melakukan sebuah perlombaan dan memenangkan tiap perlombaan itu.

Tahun lalu Yesung adalah pemenang di kelasnya, namun kehidupan keluarganya berubah satu bulan setelah itu. _Umma_-nya berselingkuh dan tiga bulan lalu _umma-_nya juga meninggalkan mereka. _Appa_-Yesung juga mengidap penyakit jantung. Hanya ada Hankyung yang baru menginjak bangku sekolah menengahnya yang menemani Yesung.

Hanya saja, semua kembali seperti biasa. Nyonya Im merupakan sekretaris tuan Kim. _Yeojya_ tua itu sering membantu keluarga kecil yang juga menjadi tetangga mereka. Nyonya Im memiliki dua putri, Im Yoon Ah dan Im Sungji. Umur Yoona dan Yesung hanya berjarak tiga bulan membuat mereka sering bermain bersama. Sifat Yoona yang tomboy sering membuat Yesung kesal karena _yeojya_ itu selalu saja menyelamatkan Yesung dari kenakalan anak-anak. Alasannya hanya satu, Yoona ingin melindungi Yesung sebagai saudara.

"Yakk! Kenapa _oppa_ meninggalkan aku? Sekarang cepat bereskan pakaianmu, aku yakin _appa_-mu pasti akan marah kalau melihat pakaianmu kotor dan ada bercak darahnya," dumel Yoona setelah Yesung di pukul oleh beberapa _namja_ yang tidak menyukainya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Yesung kecil mendelik pada pemilik mata caramel itu. Namun bibir tipis milik _yeojya_ itu tersenyum tipis.

"Karena kita saudara."

"T.I.D.A.K! Aku tidak punya _dongsaeng_ _yeojya_," tolak Yesung kemudian.

"_Jijja_? Kalau begitu aku jadi _namja_ saja ne?"

"Haishhh kau menyebalkan nona IM."

"Itu margaku, hehehe."

"Menjauh dan jangan dekat-dekat denganku Mrs. Deer."

_Yeojya_ kecil itu berhenti dan menarik rambut brunate Yesung dan itu cukup membuat _namja_ kecil itu meringis kesakitan. Yesung berbalik karena rasa sakitnya.

"Yakk lepaskan aku, aku lebih tua darimu ."

"Tarik kata-katamu itu, aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu," alis matanya yang lucu bertautan membuat _yeojya_ cantik itu terlihat menakutkan.

"Akhh baiklah, aku tidak memanggilmu Mrs. Deer, sekarang lepaskan."

Seperti itulah kegiatan mereka, tidak ada yang berubah sampai saat Yesung baru menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah menengahnya.

Saat dimana sang _umma_ kembali kerumah mereka, hanya saja dengan seorang _namja_ yang tidak di kenalnya membuat _appa_ Yesung kembali terkena serangan jantung.

Dengan kondisi sang _appa_ yang koma membuat Hankyung dan Yesung benar-benar seperti tidak memiliki orang tua. Hidup dalam kesulitan, namun beruntung ada Nyonya Im yang membantu keluarga itu untuk tetap berdiri seperti semula. Sejak saat itu Yesung tidak pernah menganggap dilahirkan oleh _yeojya_ yang membuat _appa_-nya koma tiga hari.

Kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan hanya sebentar, beberapa bulan kemudian rumah mereka kebakaran. Yesung yang saat itu terkunci didalam bersama sang _appa_ beruntung bisa di selamatkan Yoona. _Yeojya_ itu menemukan keberadaan keduanya di ruang kerja _appa_ Yesung bersama beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran.

Peristiwa itu membuat Yesung dan Hankyung harus kehilangan sosok sang _appa_ untuk selamanya.

"Tenanglah Yesung-ie, kau masih memiliki _hyung_, _hyung_ menyayangimu…" bisik Hankyung yang memeluk Yesung setelah pemakaman sang _appa_.

"_Oppa_? Tenanglah, kau masih memiliki aku. Kita saudara kan?" mendengar itu Yesung menatap dalam _yeojya_ cantik yang kini terbalut luka di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau harus menyelamatkan aku? Harusnya kau biarkan saja aku mati dan menghantui _yeojya_ tua yang sudah membakar rumah kami," teriak Yesung kemudian melepaskan pelukan Hankyung dan berlari begitu saja.

"Tenanglah, mungkin dia belum bisa menerima semua ini. Kau tahu kan Yesung membenci _umma_, dan polisi mengatakan _umma_ yang membakar rumah dengan sengaja. _Mianhae_ membuatmu dimarahinya," sesal Hankyung kemudian. _Yeojya_ itu hanya tersenyum sedikit arti pada Hankyung.

"Tidak apa _oppa_, aku juga yang salah. Terlalu memaksa Yesung _oppa_ untuk menjadi keluargaku, padahal _umma_ sudah bilang tidak boleh," bisiknya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hankyung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Beberapa hari setelah itu Yesung dikabarkan hilang, Yoona yang mendengar kabar itu dari sang _umma_ segera berlari menuju sebuah café mungil yang sudah di bangun sejak dulu dipinggir jalan dekat rumahnya.

"Hahhh aku menemukanmu!" ucapnya mengatur nafas kemudian berjalan menemui Yesung yang duduk di sudut café.

"_Oppa_ mau kabur dari rumah heoh? Apa-apaan ini?" _yeojya_ cantik itu segera menarik tangan Yesung dan tas besar yang dibawa Yesung.

"Yakk kau Mrs. Deer. Lepaskan tanganku!" teriak Yesung membuat beberapa pengunjung memandangnya tidak suka.

"Lakukan sesukamu tapi jangan pernah tinggalkan Hankyung-_oppa_ sendirian, _oppa_ tidak kasihan padanya?" Yoona membulatkan matanya dan menautkan alisnya, sikap yang selalu di benci Yesung ketika _yeojya_ itu bertindak semaunya saja.

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Mataku bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah," ucapnya menunujuk kedua matanya lalu menunjuk Yesung kesal "Bahkan aku bisa melihat apa yang mau kau lakukan, dasar _ppabo_!" hardik Yoona membuat Yesung menatapnya kesal.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

"Itulah satu-stau alasan kenapa Yesung senang mempermainkan _yeojya_. Dia begitu membenci _umma_," lirih Hankyung pada Heechul.

"Mian Han, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu mengingat masalah itu," Heechul memeluk Hankyung hanya untuk meminta maaf padanya.

"Tidak apa, sudah seharusnya aku bicarakan ini padamu."

"Lalu _yeojya_ bernama Yoona itu?"

"_Yeojya_ itu ditunangkan dengan Yesung, awalanya keduanya menolak," Hankyung menghentikan ucapannya hanya untuk menghela nafas beratnya "Itu karena Yesung tidak suka sikap aktif Yoona yang melebihinya dan Yoona yang mau menjadikan Yesung sebagai saudara. Sungguh _yeojya_ itu terobesi dengan suadara _namja_. Sayangnya dia meninggal beberapa bulan lalu karena kanker," jelas Hankyung kemudian.

"Kau yang merawat Yesung sendirian?"

"Akhh anio, kalau dikatakan merawat, Yoona adalah orang yang selalu merawatnya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti bahkan _yeojya_ itu lah yang sering mengajak Yesung untuk mempermainkan _yeojya_ lainnya."

"Mwo? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Heechul tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah, kalau kutanya jawabannya _'Bukankah ini hanya permainan? Kami masih kecil oppa, anggap saja kami bermain kodok lompat_,' itulah yang dikatakannya."

"Kodok lompat? Akhh aku mengerti maksud _yeojya_ itu Han," Heechul tersenyum pada Hankyung mmebuat _namja_ itu menatapnya tidak mengerti.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kodok lompat, ketika masih kecil seorang anak akan sering menyiksa kodok. Mereka tidak tahu itu akan menyiksa sang kodok karena mereka masih kecil, ketika dewasa mereka akan mengerti itu menyakiti sang kodok. Sama hal-nya dengan Yesung, perasaanya masih kacau. Kalau dia mengerti arti cinta, namja itu akan berhenti menyakiti yeojya dan hanya akan melindungi yeojya itu. Percayalah._

_**.**_

≠_**Ý≠**_

_**.**_

"_Oppa_!" teriakan Ryeowook mampu membuat Yesung berhenti. _Namja_ tampan itu berbalik dan menatap Ryeowook yang kini berlari ketempatnya.

"Hoshh hoshh aku ingin mengembalikan ini. _Gomawo_," ucap Ryeowook mengatur nafasnya lalu menundukkan dirinya setelah Yesung mengambil jazz miliknya.

"Bukankah kau bisa mengembalikannya besok?" tanya Yesung tanpa basa-basi pada Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat _oppa_ lewat depan rumah," ucap Ryeowook sedikit tersenyum pada Yesung.

Yesung sedikit melihat sebuah rumah yang baru saja di lewatinya. Mata obsidiannya menatap jendela kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kau melihat _oppa_?"

"Ne, mataku bisa menemukan _oppa_ dengan mudah," ucap Ryeowook sedikit santai.

**Degh**

Yesung hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Sesederhana apapun kata-kata itu, tapi kata-kata itulah yang selalu menemaninya. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit menutup matanya hanya untuk menyingkirkan pikiran yang baru saja berniat masuk kedalam otaknya.

"_Oppa_ tidak apa?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Gwenchanayo_, mau _oppa_ traktir? Hmmm permintaan maaf untuk masalah kemarin," ucap Yesung membuat Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"_Ne_, di dekat sini ada kedai ice cream."

Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung menuju kedai ice cream yang sering menjadi tempatnya pulang sekolah bersama Heechul dan juga Kyuhyun ketika kedua orang taunya masih ada di Sapphire blue house.

"Permintaan maaf diterima," ucap Ryeowook menyendokkan ice cream vanilla kedalam mulutnya. Yesung yang melihat itu hanya bisa sedikit tersenyum pada Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap langit yang kini mulai berwarna merah karena senja.

"Apa saat itu kau menangis?" tanya Yesung sedikit ragu mengingat punggung Ryeowook yang bergetar saat itu.

"Hng?" Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kaku melihat Yesung.

_Yeojya_ manis itu menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu mengangkat sendok ice creamnya menunjuk Yesung.

"_Oppa_ pikir aku menangis? Sekalipun aku menangis aku tidak menyesal, _umma_ bilang menangislah kalau kau merasa senang…"

"Jadi? Kau menangis?" tanya Yesung semakin ragu. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali menyendokkan ice cream-nya.

"Tapi tidak apa, _oppa_ menolak permaianan-nya bukan? Itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa marah pada _oppa_. Aku memikirkan ini semalaman lho," ucap Ryeowook tanpa rasa apapun saat ini.

_'Inikah sifat aslimu Kim Ryeowook?'_ batin Yesung sedikit kagum pada Ryeowook. Padahal _yeojya_ itu sudah tahu mengenai taruhan itu, tapi tetap aja berfikir positif.

"Akhh… apa?" tanya Ryeowook saat jemari mungil Yesung terulur mendekati wajahnya.

"Ada ice cream di sudut bibirmu," Yesung mengelap sudut bibir Ryeowook dengan jari telunjuknya kemudian mengecup jari telunjuknya yang terkena cairan ice cream.

**Blushh**

Wajah Ryeowook sedikit merona ketika Yesung melakukan itu.

Yesung menautkan alisnya bingung melihat perubahan yang dilakukan Ryeowook "Apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Tidak apa, hmmm _oppa_ kenapa berjalan di dekat rumahku?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Yesung menatap keluar jendela kedai.

"_Oppa_ dari makam yang tidak jauh dari rumahmu," jelas Yesung kemudian.

"Owhhh makam yang di sana ya?" tanya Ryeowook saat mengingat komplek pemakaman yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya "_Oppa_ mengunjungi siapa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Yesung menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap langit sore sembari tersenyum ringan "Seorang _dongsaeng_," bisiknya namun bisa di dengar oleh Ryeowook.

"Ekhh? _dongsaeng_? Akhh _mianhae _karena menanyakan hal ini," buru-buru Ryeowook membungkukkan kepalaya meminta maaf pada Yesung.

"_Gwenchanayo_,,, bukan saudara kandung. Tapi dia seperti suadara," ucap Yesung tersenyum menatap Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Tidak masalah apapun yang terjadi. Selama kau percaya, keajaiban akan mengikutimu._

Hari ini saja, biarkan mereka kembali seperti semula. Biarkan Yesung mengingat masa lalunya yang pernah memiliki _yeodongsaeng_ (adik perempuan). Biarkan _namja_ tampan itu menjadi dirinya, menjadi Yesung yang dulu. Bahagia dengan kehidupan yang didapatnya.

"Kau terlihat bahagia, dari mana?" tanya Hankyung saat melihat Yesung baru memasuki rumahnya.

"Makam adikku," mendengar Yesung mengatakan makam, Hankyung sedikit bingung. Namun setelah mengerti, _namja_ berwajah China itu segera menghampiri Yesung dan memeluknya.

"Mianhae,,, _hyung_ akan mencoba menjagamu lebih baik darinya," bisik Hankyung membuat Yesung balas memeluknya.

"Tidak perlu _hyung_. Jadilah Kim Hankyung yang selama ini mejaga persaudaraan kita. Aku menyayangimu," ucap Yesung kemudian.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook menatap senang pada Yesung yang kini menyanyikan sebuah lagu, _namja_ tampan itu duduk di atap sekolah. Mengamati langit biru yang menyelimutinya.

"Kau bahagia melihat _oppa_ seperti ini? Hahhh tentu saja kau bahagia membuatku tersiksa, bukankah kau yeo_dongsaeng_-ku?" cibir Yesung setelah menghentikan lagunya dan menatap lurus pada langit siang tanpa matahari. _Namja_ tampan itu menidurkan dirinya di atas atap dengan lengan tangannya sebagai bantal.

Tentu saja Ryeowook bisa mendengar ucapan Yesung yang terbilang cukup keras untuk di dengar telinga orang normal.

**Srek**

Tanpa sengaja Ryeowook menginjak botol minuman saat akan mendekati Yesung. Hal itu membuat _namja_ tampan itu bangkit dan menatapnya.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yesung menatap Ryeowook.

"Mianhae, aku hanya mencari tempat istirahat dan menemukan _oppa_ disini," sesal Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf pada Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam menatap _yeojya_ manis yang menggunakan rok mini dengan kaos putih dilapisi cardigan coklatnya pendek. Surai madunya dijalin acak kebagian kiri membuat kulit wajah seperti porselen itu terlihat begitu menawan karena sinar matahari.

"Duduklah, ucap Yesung menepuk tempat kosong disabelahnya," Ryeowook yang melihat itu segera duduk seperti yan diinginkan Yesung.

"Kau tahu? Kau orang kedua yang selalu tahu keberadaanku," ucap Yesung terlihat sedikit kesal. Ryeowook yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Maksud _oppa_?"

"Ne, yang pertama adalah yeo_dongsaeng_-ku. Bedanya kau terlihat begitu seperti seorang _yeojya_ dan dia? _Aigoo_… aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dia bahkan lebih kuat dariku… hahaha," Yesung tertawa saat menceritakan Yoona pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya bisa diam ketika mendengar Yesung tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Yesung tertawa begitu lepas.

_'Aku benar kan? Oppa pasti orang baik,' _ batin Ryeowook kemudian.

Teng teng teng

"Akhh bell itu berbunyi lagi, kau ada jam kuliah?" tanya Yesung dan Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Yesung bertanya. Hari ini jam kuliahnya berakhir beberapa saat lalu.

"Kalau begitu…"

"Akhhh…" Ryeowook segera menutupi rok-nya yang tertiup angin ketika Yesung menariknya untuk berdiri. _Namja_ tampan itu segera membalik tubuhnya agar tidak melihat keadaan Ryeowook.

"Mianhae Wookie-ah, kau pakai jaket _oppa_ saja," segera saja Yesung melepaskan jaket hitamnya dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook karena angin di atap yang masih bertiup cukup kencang.

Dengan ragu Ryeowook mengambil Jaket Yesung dan mengikatnya di pinggang. _Yeojya_ manis itu segera menunduk malu pada Yesung.

Yesung yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap Ryeowook penuh penyesalan.

"Mianhae, _oppa_ tidak sengaja melihatnya. Mianhae Wookie-ah," lirih Yesung kemudian.

"_Oppa_ melihatnya?" ucap Ryeowook sedikit shock. Mata caramelnya membulat sangat lucu.

"Akhh _oppa_ bilang tidak sengaja," sesal Yesung yang kini kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Hahhhhh," _namja_ tampan itu kini menghela nafasnya. Sekalipun ia seorang seorang playboy tetap saja _namja_ itu tidak ingin Ryeowook memandangnya aneh.

_Aneh? Mungkinkah Yesung seperti cerita kodok lompat itu? Mungkinkah ia menjadi dewasa dan mengerti?_

_Mungkinkah ia menemukan cintanya?_

_Dan akan menjaga cintanya? Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu._

"Mianhae…" lirih Yesung kemudian.

"Hng ne,,, harusnya aku berterima kasih _oppa_ mau meminjamkan jaket ini," ucap Ryeowook kemudian berjalan mendahului Yesung menuju pintu keluar.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kyuhyun segera membawa Sungmin masuk kekamarnya ketika _yeojya_ bergigi kelinci itu tiba-tiba pingsan saat bermain game dengannya. Begitu paniknya Kyuhyun bahkan menghubungi 119, harusnya ia cukup menekan 1 untuk terhubung dengan sang _umma_.

Yahh Sungmin memiliki penyakit anemia, _yeojya_ manis itu tidaklah boleh terlalu lelah dan Kyuhyun membuatnya begitu lelah dengan bermain game tiga jam.

Saat ini rumah keluarga Kim hanya di huni olehnya saja. Kangin masih berada di kantor. Leeteuk masih berada di Sapphire blue house, sedangkan Heechul dan Ryeowook belum kembali dari aktifitas kampusnya.

Setengah jam tidak ada juga keluarga yang kembali kerumahnya. Kyuhyun yang takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin segera menjemput _umma_-nya di Sapphire blue dengan mobil milik Heechul yang ditinggalkannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Sungmin pov**

'Akhhh' kepalaku sedikit pusing karena Kyuhyun memaksaku menemaninya bermain game tanpa henti. Tapi dimana _namja_ itu? Ukkhhhh dia meninggalkan aku?

Kuedarkan penglihatanku pada sekeliling kamar yang penuh dengan gadget dimana-mana. Bahkan di atas lemari terdapat tumpukan PSP rusak. Aku tahu ini pasti kamar Kyuhyun.

Mata onix-ku menatap sebuah kertas terlipat di dekat meja belajar milik Kyuhyun. Sedikit tertutup oleh tumpukan buku.

Segera saja kuambil kertas itu, mungkin saja pesan dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini? Ini tulisan tangan Yoona… dan aku yakin ini benar-benar tulisan tangannya," kulihat sekali lagi tuisan yang yang terlihat tidak sedikit rapi.

"Yoon-Ah?" gumamku membaca sudut dari kertas itu.

"Mungkinkah Im Yoon-Ah?"

Aku yakin ini surat yang harusnya ada di tangan Yesung-_oppa_. Tapi kenapa ada pada Kyuhyun?

"Tuhan? Apa maksud semua ini?" batinku tidak mengerti membaca tiap bait tulisan tangan ini.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Note: dedicated for Yesung-appa and Leeteuk-ahjushi._

* * *

A/N: appa Yesung sama nyonya Im tidak menikah lho, hanya tetangga.

Ucapan terima kasih untuk readers yang setia membaca sampai chapter ini. Tetap beri semangat dan cinta kalian.

Sekarang review ne? satu review kalian membuatku begitu semangat melanjutkan tiap chapter-nya.

* * *

_Salam hangat,_

_Yesung's Child_

_._

_._

_._

_Yongie_


	6. I thank you and I love you

**Tittle: **_**Destiny in life**_

_**Chapter06**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please  
**

**Star story!**

* * *

"Kyu?"

"Hng?"

"Kyu… aku baik-baik saja," Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kaku ketika Kyuhyun tiba dengan Leeteuk. Yeoya bergigi kelinci itu sejak tadi sudah menjelaskan keadaannya, namun Kyuhyun tetap saja tidak peduli pada penjelasannya. Yang Kyuhyun tahu adalah _yeojya_ manis itu masih sakit jadi tidak boleh banyak bergerak.

"Kyu, Sungmin sudah bilang tidak apa. Kalau begitu _umma_ harus kembali ke Sapphire Blue _ne_? kau jangan mengajak Sungmin main _game_ lagi," Leeteuk segera meninggalkan keduanya untuk kembali ke Sapphire blue.

"Dan jangan macam-macam padanya!" ingat Leeteuk sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Setelah memastikan Leeteuk pergi, Sungmin segera mengambil secarik kertas yang diyakininya adala milik Yoona, sepupunya yang meninggal beberapa bulan lalu. Surat yang diberikannya pada Yesung, harusnya surat itu ada pada Yesung. Tapi kenapa ada pada Kyuhyun.

"_Noona_? Kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. _Namja_ tampan itu kini duduk di meja belajarnya dan menatap Sungmin yang berbaring di kepala tempat tidurnya.

"Kyu… kau dapat dari mana surat ini?" tanya Sungmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Rasa penasarannya membuatnya harus bertanya saat ini.

"Ekh? Itu kutemukan di jalan saat bolos sekolah ingin menemui _noona_ dulu. Tapi bukannya menemukanmu, kertas itu melayang dan menghalangi pandanganku. Baitnya bagus, jadi kubawa pulang," jelas Kyuhyun mengambil surat itu lalu melipatnya dengan rapi. Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

_'apa mungkin Yesung-oppa membuangnya?_' batin Sungmin kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu itu surat milik siapa?" Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu hanya bisa menatap Sungmin yang kini menghela nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Aku yakin itu milik Yoona, sepupuku yang meninggal bebrapa bulan lalu."

"Mwo? Meninggal? Dia kecelekaan?" tanya Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Anio… dia menderita kanker. Kemudian matanya di donor pada orang yang tidak kami kenal. Yoona sudah mengetahui umurnya jadi dia mendonorkan matanya pada seseorang, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang menerima mata indahnya. Hanya bibi yang tahu," jelas Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk Sungmin. Tangan lebarnya segera mengusap punggung Sungmin untuk memberikan sentuhan hangat.

"Pasti orang yang menerima matanya adalah orang yang sangat beruntung. _Noona_ tahu? Mata Wookie-_noona_ itu juga awalnya milik orang lain," Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin dengan menceritakan kejadian kecelakaan Ryeowook beberapa bulan lalu.

"_Yeojya_ itu juga memiliki penyakit kanker dan dia akhirnya mendonorkan matanya untuk Wookie-_noona_. Hanya aku dan _appa_ yang mengetahui operasi itu," jelas Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum pada Sungmin. _Yeojya_ bergigi kelinci itu segera menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Tapi Yoona_-ssi_ juga yang menyebabkan kecelakaan Wookie-_noona_ sampai _noona_ manisku kehilangan mata caramelnya," bela Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin menetapnya tidak percaya.

"_Mwo_? Kau bilang Yoona-_ssi_?" tanya Sungmin yang kini membulatkan matanya sangat lucu. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Sungmin. Namun sedetik kemudian ia membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Im Yoona!?" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"_Mwo_? Jadi mata Wook-ie sekarang adalah mata Yoona?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Heoh? Mungkinkah pemilik surat ini adalah Yoona_-ssi?"_ tanya Kyuhyun mengangkat surat ini. Keduanya kemudian menatap surat itu tidak percaya.

"Entahlah Kyu, aku tidak mengerti. Ini begitu sulit," ucap Sungmin sedikit lirih.

"_Noona_ bilang hanya orang tuanya yang mengetahui penerima matanya. Kenapa tidak bertanya padanya? Apakah nama penerima donor mata itu adalah Woookie-_noona_?" usul Kyuhyun kemudian.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponsel hitam miliknya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin untuk menghubungi seseorang. Jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan milik seseorang.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Sesungguhnya ketika terlalu bahagia ataupun sedih kalian lupa menghitung hari. Sungguh waktu terasa berhenti, kalian ingin tetap di tempat yang sama, waktu yang sama dengan segela milik kalian._

_The way is not in the sky_

_Takdir tidak selalu seperti keinginan kalian. Setidaknya satu kali saja kau akan salah memilih jalanmu._

* * *

Ryeowook menatap takjub pada apa yang dilihatnya sore ini. _Namja_ tampan yang disukainya membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang bahkan baru kali ini dimasukinya. Sebuah gedung pertunjukkan. Ratusan tempat duduk tersusun begitu rapi. Sebuah panggung mewah berdiri di depannya, tirai merah yang begitu besar menutupi panggung. Lampu dan segala benda pertunjukkan ada di sana.

"_Oppa_? Tidak masalah kita masuk ke sini?" tanya Ryeowook menarik ujung kaos yang digunakan Yesung. Sejak memasuki gedung opera _yeojya_ itu selalu berjalan pelan di belakang Yesung sembari menatap taktub pada salah satu tempat pertunjukkan besar di Seoul. Sebuah opera yang hanya akan menampilkan seniman dengan kemampuan berbakatnya.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah, gedung ini awalnya milik _appa_. Karena sebuah masalah gedung ini sempat berpindah tangan, tapi Hankyung-_hyung_ berhasil mengembalikan gedung ini dengan bantuan Nyonya Im," jelas Yesung kemudian memilih duduk di salah satu tempat duduk. Melihat itu, Ryeowook ikut duduk disebelah Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lihat Wookie-_ah_?" tanya Yesung sedikit bingung ketika Ryeowook menatap lurus pada panggung besar itu.

"Apa aku bisa melihat _oppa_ berdiri di sana membawakan sebuah pertunjukkan?" gumam Ryeowook pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu kini hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Yesung ingat, saat kecil dulu Yoona juga pernah memintanya untuk ikut pertunjukkan bersama anggota lainnya di sana. Walau sekedar bermain harmonika pendukung, tapi saat itu Yesung kecil hanya bisa memainkan alat music itu.

"_Oppa_ tidak janji, kau tahu gedung opera ini begitu besar. Berbagai pentas kesenian di pertunjukkan," jelas Yesung kemudian.

Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Yesung dengan senyumnya. _Yeojya_ manis itu melirik setiap lekuk tubuh Yesung kemudian tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Apa yang kau bayangkan heoh?"

"Aku kan hanya bilang, apa aku bisa melihat _oppa_ berdiri di sana membawakan sebuah pertunjukkan? Bukan aku memaksa _oppa_," ucap Ryeowook kemudian berdiri. _Yeojya_ manis itu melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, sudah sore. Keluarganya pasti mencarinya kalau ia belum juga pulang saat ini.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang," pinta Ryeowook diikuti Yesung untuk menuju keluar gedung.

_namja_ tampan itu segera membawa Ryeowook dengan mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat lagi.

Karena merasa bukan menuju jalan pulang, Ryeowook segera menatap Yesung tidak percaya.

"_Oppa_? Kau mau membawaku kemana?" ucap Ryeowook sedikit takut. Takut Yesung ternyata masih mengikuti permainannya dengan Jonghyun. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dair pori-pori tubuhnya. Tidak dapat disembunykan kalau saat ini Ryeowook sedikit takut.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kearah Ryeowook. Tangan kanannya terulur mengelus pelan kepala Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook semakin takut.

"Satu tempat tidak jauh dari ini. Tempat ini adalah tempat _oppa_ sering bermain dulu," jelas Yesung semakin membuat Ryeowook begitu takut. _Yeojya_ manis itu kini membulatkan matanya takut. Namun Yesung sama sekali tidak menyadari ketakutan Ryeowook, ia tetap saja membawanya menuju sebuah komplek di belakang gedung opera yang baru saja di kunjungi mereka.

"Sampai!" Yesung segera menghentikan mobilnya ketika sampai di sebuah rumah kecil lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Merasa Ryeowook tak kunjung keluar Yesung segera membuka pintu Ryeowook. Menunjukkan _yeojya_ manis itu yang kini menunduk takut.

"Heyyy kenapa kau tidak turun? _Oppa_ ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu. Turunlah, tempat ini lebih keren dari gedung opera tadi," mendengar penjelasan Yesung, Ryeowook segera menatap Yesung tidaak percaya. Sepertinya apa yang dipikrikannya begitu berlebihan. Bukankah Yesung sudah menolak permintaan Jonghyun? Tidak mungkin _namja_ itu berbohong pada _Yeojya_ yang err **mungkin** disukainya saat ini.

Segera saja Yesung berjalan di depan Ryeowook membuka pintu rumah yang sudah sangat kotor dengan debu. Bahkan mungkin sudah bertahu-tahun tempat ini tidak di injak kaki seseorang.

"Walau tidak semewah gedung opera itu, tapi kau bisa melihat sesuatu di sini," Ryeowook hanya diam menuruti jalan Yesung menuju sebuah grand piano yang tertutup kain putih. _Namja_ tampan itu menyingkirkan kain penghalang dan memperlihatkan sebuah grandpiano hitam yang masih begitu sangat bersih.

Yesung segera mengambil sebuah tempat duduk yang di tutupi kain lalu membuka kain penutup itu agar Ryeowook bisa duduk. Kini _yeojya_ manis itu duduk menatap Yesung dari samping, mata caramelnya seperti ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Yesung mulai memainkan pianonya.

Ryeowook menepukan tangannya senang ketika Yesung selesai memainkan lagu Lying on the sea. _Namja_ tampan itu terlihat seperti jelmaan Beethoven, begitu serius dan suaranya begitu indah.

"Keren! Bahkan lebih keren dari pertunjukkan yang pernah kulihat!" kagum Ryeowook masih menepuk tangannya. Melihat itu, Yesung segera berjalan dan membuka sebuah kain putih kembali. Menampakkan sebuah drum yang begitu bersih.

_Atarashiī machi de notta densha no mado utsutta_

_Fuan sonna me o shita watashi wa_

_Anata ga oshiete kureta_

_Jibunrashisa wasurenaide_

_Ima mo kagayaite iru kana_

_Nagareteku keshiki futo shinkokyushite_

_Miageta sora no hate anata no koe ga shita_

_Tokuhanarete ite mo me o tojireba_

_Hora kokoro wa soba ni iru_

_All my love is for you_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Dare yori mo ai no imi o chikara o shiteru kara_

_Ai ga karuku natte_

_Katamuita sekai de_

_Korogari sonna watashi o_

_Anata wa sasaete kureta_

_Yureru densha de tatsu yori mo_

_Kantanda yotte hohoende_

_Sekai ga owatte mo anatanoegao_

_Eien ni shinjiyou to ano toki kimete ita_

_Toku hanarete ite mo me o tojireba hora kokoro wa soba ni iru_

_All my love is for you_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Dare yori mo ai no imi o chikara o shiteru kara_

_All my love is for you…_

_Donna mirai mo konote de hiraku no_

_Toku harukana michi mo_

_Anata ga zutto terashite kurerukara_

_Aruki daseru osorezu ni_

_Dare yori mo ai no imi o chikara o shiteru kara…._

_Kokoro wa soba ni iru_

_All my love is for you_

_Kokoro wa soba ni iru_

_Kokoro wa soba ni iru_

_[translate]_

_My reflection was in the window of the train I boarded in the new town._

_My eyes are uneasy._

_Don't forget the lesson you taught me_

_I wonder if my whole body is jealous right now_

_The flowing scenery makes me suddenly take a deep breath._

_Looking up at the sky's horizon_

_It's that person's voice_

_Even if you leave me far away, if I close my eyes, your heart will be near_

_All my love is for you_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Because I know the meaning and strength of your love more than anybody else_

_Because I know its strength_

_Your love has lightened_

_Because of the slanted world, you rolled into me_

_You supported me_

_Because of the shaking train, my love is more even bigger than a dragon_

_I said it was simple and I laughed_

_Even if the world ends, I will believe in your smiling face for eternity._

_I was deciding at that time._

_Even if you leave me far away, if I close my eyes, your heart will be near._

_All my love is for you_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Because I know the meaning and strength of your love more than anybody else_

_All my love is for you_

_Whatever the future, I will open it with these hands_

_Even from the far and distant roads, you continue to shine for me so_

_You can start to run with fear (not for you)_

_Because I know the meaning and strength of your love more than anybody else_

_Your heart will be near_

_(All my love is for you)_

_Your heart will be near_

_Your heart will be near_

__All My Love is for You ~SNSD_

_Namja_ tampan itu kini tersenyum dengan sederetan gigi putih miliknya. Membuat Ryeowook begitu menganguminya dan semakin mencintai _namja_ itu.

"Heoh… _oppa_ begitu pandai memainkan berbagai alat musik," puji Ryeowook kemudian. _Namja_ tampan itu segera mendekati Ryeowook dan membawa sebuah tempat duduk untuk duduk disebelah Ryeowook. Mata obsidiannya menatap sekeliling ruangan yang penuh dengan kain putih. Disetiap kain itu terdapat sebuah benda penuh kenangan miliknya.

"Tempat ini adalah taman bermain untukku, hadiah ulang tahun terakhir dari _appa_," gumam Yesung membuat Ryeowook sedikit merasa menyesal karena mengingatkan Yesung pada sang _appa_.

"_Mianhae_," sesalnya kemudian.

"Gwenchanayo, kau _yeojya_ pertama yang _oppa_ bawa kesini," ucapnya kemudian.

"Heh?" wajah Ryeowook sedikit memerah ketika Yesung mengatakan hal itu. Namun sebuah pikiran kembali muncul di otaknya, Yoona.

"Hng… _oppa_. Aku harus pulang," ucap Ryeowook sedikti takut. Mendengar itu Yesung segera menepuk pelan kepala Ryeowook.

"Kenapa tidak bilang_? Kajja_ _oppa_ antar kau pulang," Yesung segera menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk berdiri.

'_**hangat**_' itulah yan dipikirkan Ryeowook ketika jemari mungil itu menggenggam tangannya. Walau hanya beberapa detik, tapi _yeojya_ manis itu bisa merasakan sentuhan yang begitu hangat. Bukan sentuhan cahaya bulan, tapi sentuhan dari Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sejak tadi Kyuhyun trus saja menggelengkan kepalanya setelah berfikir untuk satu hal. _Namja_ tampan berkulit pucat itu kini menatap Ryeowook yang duduk di sofa keluarga bersama keluarganya yang lain.

"Yesung-_hyung_ ada di fakultas yang sama dengan Wookie-_noona_, kalau _namja_ itu tahu mata Yoona pada Woookie-_noona_? _Eotthokae_?" bingung Kyuhyun setelah memastikan Yoona sepupu Sungmin adalah Im Yoona, _yeojya_ yang beberapa bulan lalu menabrak Ryeowook kemudian mendonorkan matanya. Menurut Sungmin, Yoona adalah tunangan Yesung.

"Kyu? Kau kenapa heoh?" Terdengar Heechul menegur tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya berlebihan.

"Heoh? Aku tidak apa. Hmmm aku harus pergi ke kamar. Yahh aku harus ke kamar," gugup Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga Kim.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Heechul menaikkan alisnya bingung.

Namun jawaban yang didapatnya adalah ketiak tahuan keluarganya yang lain.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Berhentilah mencari siapa yang salah dalam hal ini, karena akan berakhir pada dirimu sendiri._

_Yahhh semuanya menjadi tersangka ketika kalian mencoba hanya melindungi diri kalian saja. berhentilah dan cobalah untuk menjadikan sebuah masalah sebagai pembelajaran._

* * *

Yesung menatap Sungmin yang kini tersenyum membawa surat milik Yoona, _yeojya_ bergigi kelinci itu memita suratnya dari Kyuhyun untuk dikembalikan pada pemilik aslinya.

"Apa itu Min?" tanya Yesung memilih duduk di ruang klub-nya.

"Ini milikmu," Sungmin segera memberikan surat itu. _Namja_ tampan itu segera membuka lipatan kerta itu dan membacanya ulang.

_"Dan,,,_

_Ingatlah aku selalu mengawasi oppa. Mataku dengan mudah bisa menemukanmu. Jangan bertingkah bodoh! Jaga dirimu kakakku tersayang. Kita bertemu dikehidupan selanjutnya ^^_

_Mrs. Deer"_

Yesung segera melipat kembali kertas itu lalu menatap langit siang kota Seoul dari ruang klub music.

"Harus _oppa_ percaya kau selalu mengawasi _oppa_?" bisik Yesung pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Sungmin. Ruangan ini terasa sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua saja karena kebanyakan anggota sedang mengikuti kelas.

"Hng? Apa _oppa_ meragukan Yoona? Kau tahu _oppa_? Sepupuku itu tidak pernah berbohong dan selalu berusaha mnepati janjinya," ucap Sungmin memilih duduk di atas meja yang ada di dekat Yesung. _Yeojya_ bergigi kelinci itu mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin lalu menatap orang-orang yang berjalan di bawah gedung.

Mata onix milik Sungmin menemukan sesuatu membuat bibir plumnya mengukir sebuah senyuman.

"_Oppa_ kenal siapa yang menerima mata Yoona? _Yeojya_ itu duduk disana," tunjuk Sungmin membuat Yesung segera berdiri dan berpegangan pada jendela. Mata obsidian milik _namja_ tampan itu segera mengikuti arah telunjuk Sungmin.

"Maksudmu Min?" tanya Yesung sedikti ragu ketika matanya justru melihat Ryeowook.

"Ne, _yeojya_ itu adalah _noona_ Kyuhyun. Kemarin aku menemukan surat itu ada pada Kyuhyun, dia menemukan tanpa sengaja. Kami sedikit bercerita, ketika aku mengatakan _oppa_ di fakultas Seni Seoul. Kyuhyun bilang Wook-ie juga di sana. Jadi aku menyimpulkan Yoona tidak berhenti mengawasi _oppa_," jelas Sungmin kemudian.

Yesung hanya bisa diam. Berbagai pikiran kembali menghampiri _namja_ tampan itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin," gumam Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung berjalan di koridor fakultasnya, mata obsidiannya kini menatap selembar brosur yang baru saja ditempel di dinding koridor.

Bibirnya melengkung begitu sempurna ketika membaca kalimat yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Kita lihat saja bagaimana ini," gumamnya kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

~Y~

Ryeowook menatap bingung pada ruang klub music yang kini hanya di huni beberapa anggota saja. _yeojya_ manis itu mencari Yesung, namun sejak tadi pagi ia tidak menemukan Yesung.

Begitupun dua hari setelah itu. Ryeowook tidak menemukan Yesung sama sekali.

"_Oppa_ dimana?" bisiknya ketika sampai di atap sekolah. Tanpa alasan apapun Yesung tidak mengatakan dimana ia saat ini. Yang Ryeowook tahu Yesung tidak ada di dekatnya saat ini.

"Kenapa menghilang? Padahal aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," bisiknya entah pada siapa.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menemui Hankyung, setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban dimana keberadaan Yesung saat ini. Ketika menyadari Yesung tidak ada di dekatnya, Ryeowook benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

"_Oppa_?" teriak Ryeowook ketika melihat Hankyung baru saja mengantar Heechul masuk ke kelasnya. _Namja_ tampan itu segera menghampiri calon adik iparnya itu. Sedikit senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Apa kabar calon adik ipar?" tanya Hankyung mengacak pelan rambut Ryeowook.

"Sedikit baik," jawab Ryeowook singkat "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, hngg ini mengenai Yesung-_oppa_," sambungnya. Hankyung hanya memiringkan kepalanya menyuruh Ryeowook melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_Oppa_ tahu dimana Yesung-_oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

Hankyung sedikit menghela nafasnya, _namja_ tampan itu pikir ini saatnya dia membagi sesuatu pada Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu segera menceritakan apa yang dulu pernah diceritakannya pada Heechul.

**~Y~**

"Mworago?" tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya.

"_Oppa_ minta maaf padamu Wookie-ah."

"Dan… kemarin Sungmin bilang kalau mata Yoona di donorkan pada seorang _yeojya_. Dan,,," Hankyung menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Ryeowook. Ibu jarinya mengusap mata Ryeowook membuat kelopak mata itu tertutup "Mata itu ada di sini," jelas Hankyung membuat Ryeowook kini menatapnya semakin tidak percaya.

**~Y~**

"_Oppa_ dimana? _Oppa_ tahu tentang ini? _Oppa_ membenciku?" Ryeowook memilih berjalan menuju rumahnya. Pandangan _yeojya_ itu kini kosong.

"_Oppa_? Kau benar-benar membenciku? Yakin kau hanya menganggap Yoona sebagai _dongsaeng_? Aku pikir kau hanya menganggapnya _dongsaeng_. _Oppa_?" lirihnya yang kini sudah meneteskan air mata. Bulir bening itu jatuh begitu saja.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Lima hari Ryeowook tidak menemukan Yesung, _yeojya_ manis itu kini mengigit bibir bawahnya sedikit kuat. Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita Hankyung. Yesung pergi tanpa memberitahu dimana ia sekarang.

Dan Yesung pergi sehari setelah Sungmin mengatakan satu fakta mengenainya. Ini bukan kebetulan, tapi terlihat kalau Yesung membenci Ryeowook.

_Tidakkah yeojya manis itu berfikir sedikit positif? Tolong yakinkan yeojya manis itu kalau Yesung tidak marah padanya. Tolong hapus air matanya dengan apa saja, yang penting bulir bening itu tidak mengalir lagi dari mata caramel-nya itu._

Ryeowook berjalan melewati pekarangan Sapphire blue house. Kakinya melangkah ke tengah perkebunan jeruk, tepat menuju pohon apple-nya.

Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan memikirkan satu hal ketika melihat pohon apple yang tidak berbuah saat ini. Daun-daun hijauhnya sedikit berguguran.

"Ini belum masuk musim gugur," gumamnya mengambil helaian daun yang terbang kearahnya.

"Akhhh kenapa aku tidak kembali ke tempat itu," kali ini _yeojya_ itu berlari meninggalkan pekarangan Sapphire blue untuk menuju satu tempat.

"Yakk! _Eonnie_ mau kemana?" tanya seorang penghuni panti ketika melihat Ryeowook berlari menuju pagar.

"Heoh? Akhh kau. Sooyoung-ah kalau _umma_ tanya _eonnie_ kemana, bilang saja _eonnie_ keluar sebentar_ ne_?" ucap Ryeowook pelan sembari mengelus kepala _yeojya_ kecil yang kini menautkan alisnya begitu lucu dengan dua pipi chubby yang dikembungkannya.

"_Eonnie_ tidak mau main denganku?" tanya _yeojya_ tujuh tahun itu pada Ryeowoook.

"Anio… _eonnie_ akan kembali, tapi sekarang _eonnie_ harus pergi ne?"

Chup

Ryeowook mengecup pelan kening Sooyoung kemudian berjalan meninggalkan _yeojya_ kecil itu setelah melambaikan tangannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seorang _namja_ paruh baya menegur Yesung yang sejak lima hari lalu telah menggangu tempat istirahatnya.

"Aigoo _haelboji_, kau mengusirku?" cibir Yesung pelan kemudian menatap dalam sang kakek.

"Sekalipun aku mengusir, kau tetap tidak akan pergi dari rumahku kan?" _namja_ paruh baya itu kini memilih duduk disebelah Yesung yang menatap keluar beranda rumah tua itu.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah sama sekali, aku suka."

"Tapi kenapa saat _appa_-mu meninggal kau tidak mau tinggal dengan _haelboji_. Kau dan _Hyung_-mu memilih di asuh oleh nyonya Im," _namja_ paruh baya itu menuangkan secangkir tea hangat yang memang sudah di siapkan Yesung dan mengesap aroma tea itu.

"Itu karena _haelboji_ kalah cepat dari Yoona. Hahaha," tawa Yesung pecah membuat sang kakek bergumam tidak jelas akan apa yang dimaksud Yesung.

"Jadi kau sengaja kabur saat itu hanya ingin menentukan kalian mau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Anio, justru aku ingin sekali mati saat itu. Aku ingin sekali pergi meninggalkan dunia ini sampai yeo_dongsaeng_-ku yang kuat itu mencegah kemauanku itu," jelas Yesung membuat _namja_ paruh baya itu mengukir senyumnya.

"Tapi saat ini yeo_dongsaeng_ manismu itu telah pergi. Jadi kau mau apa sekarang?" mendengar itu Yesung hanya tersenyum menatap pohon cemara yang tumbuh begitu subur di pekarangan rumah _haelboji_-nya.

"Anio. Dia tidak meninggalkan aku sendiri, justru dia menemukan pasangan hidup untukku."

"Mwo?"

"Hahaha _haelboji_ jangan kaget ne? aku pikir aku menyukai seorang _yeojya_ saat ini, dan aku kemari untuk satu hal. Ini," Yesung menyerahkan selembar kertas memperlihatkannya pada sang kakek agar _namja_ tua itu mengerti.

"Yakin?" sang kakek hanya mengangkat alisnya meminta kepastian Yesung.

"Ne, aku sangat yakin. _Haelboji_ akan mendukungku kan?" tanya Yesung kemudian.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Awan abu-abu itu menghiasi langit pohonku, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Bisakah awan itu berpindah? Terlalu banyak air akan membuat pohonku mati.

* * *

_takdirMu akan membawamu pada satu hal. Takdirmu tidak akan membuatmu menangis, tapi jalan yang kau buat bisa membuatmu pergi selamanya. Hanya satu hal saja, berhati-hatilah._

* * *

Dan lagi-lagi kau tidak memberitahu sekelilingmu. Seakan tertawa sendiri, bernyanyi sendiri, menari sendiri dan lakukan hal dengan sendirinya. Membuatnya tidak menyadari itu, dia hanya bisa diam dan mengeluarkan bulir bening itu.

* * *

**Aku mencintaimu karena kamu tidak pernah tahu kalau aku pernah melakukan hal salah padamu. Sebuah kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan dimasa lalu.**

* * *

Ryeowook terdiam di depan sebuah rumah yang beberapa hari lalu didatanginya dengan Yesung, keadaan rumah itu masih sama. Beberapa kain putih terbuka karena alat music yang lagi-lagi beberapa hari lalu dimainkan Yesung.

"_Oppa_ dimana?" bisiknya sembari menghapus debu yang telah menempel di tuts-tuts grandpiano hitam itu.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Dedicated for My readers and all member SMFamily.

Terima kasih untuk yang telah bersedia memberikan review.

Aku tidak pernah menulis panjang untuk author note. Kali ini saja biarkan aku mengatakannya.

"kalau kalian tidak suka cara aku publish dan tidak mau menghargai ffku dengan memberikan review. It's okay! Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya lagi kalau kalian tidak menyukai ini. Terima kasih! Aku bahkan tidak dibayar untuk ini. dan kalian butuh tiga menit untuk review. aku butuh seharian untuk mengetik"

_Salam hangat,_

_Yesung's child_

_._

_._

_Yongie_


	7. Destiny

**Tittle: _Destiny in life_**

**_Chapter07_**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Aku membutuhkanmu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku melakukan yang terbaik karena aku ingin kamu tahu aku mencintaimu, ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya. Terima kasih my caramel._

**.**

**≠Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung memasuki gedung opera milik keluarganya. Jazz hitam, rambut brunatte yang di tata begitu rapi. Kakinya mulai melangkah menuju salah satu tempat duduk.

"Kim JongWoon? Tidak kusangka kau akan datang hari ini," seorang _namja tua menyapa Yesung yang akan duduk di sebelahnya._

"Aku juga tidak tahu _ahjushi, hanya ingin melihat satu benda saja," ujarnya langsung duduk dna menatap ke atas panggung._

"Benda apa yang membuatmu tertarik dan datang ke sini heoh?"

"Aku pikir _ahjushi juga akan tahu nantinya," segera saja obsidian itu menatap benda berurkuran lumayan besar yang masih tertutupi oleh kain putih bersih di sudut panggung._

**.**

**≠Ý≠**

**.**

"_Umma? Malam ini bolehkan Wook-__ie menginap di Sapphire Blue?" pinta Ryeowook sesaat sebelum sarapan keluarga Kim._

_Yeojya paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Ryeowook setelah menuangkan kopi untuk suaminya._

"Kau tanya pada _appa-mu ne?" ucapnya mengedipkan mata seolah menunjuk __namja yang ini berdiri di antara mereka._

"Tentu boleh, kau juga saudara mereka semua kan?" Kangin, _appa-Ryeowook segera memberi persetujuan membuat __yeojya manis itu tersenyum senang._

"_Gomawo __appa, nanti sore aku akan segera kesana."_

"Sore?" Leeteuk bertanya sedikit tidak mengerti, pasalnya bukankah Ryeowook pulang siang?

"_Ne, setelah ke makam seorang teman," jelasnya membuat semua mengerti._

**.**

**≠Ý≠**

**.**

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Karena aku pikir inilah cinta, tidak ada alasan lain. aku merindukanmu, menginginkanmu lebih, dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk kucintai._

_Kau punya mata yang selalu bisa melihatku, lihatlah aku dan hanya ada aku di matamu. Penuhi semua dirimu denganku._

_Namja tampan itu kini tersenyum setelah mendapatkan benda yang diinginkannya. Meninggalkan gedung opera dengan kekecewaan beberapa orang karena harga yang ditawarkannya membuat mereka kehilangan benda itu._

Persetujuan dari sang kakek membuatnya bisa memberikan sebuah hadiah dan mengisi satu ruangan kosong, dentingan benda itu membuat banyak anak akan merasa senang ketika mendengarnya di pagi, siang, sore bahkan malam hari.

Yesung tersenyum mengejek setelah keluar dari gedung opera itu, jari-jari mungilnya melonggarkan kancing kemeja yang dipakainya setelah melepas jazz hitamnya. Langkah kakinya kini berjalan senang menuju mobil hitamnya, sesaat setelah ia melajukan mobilnya, sebuah mobil pengangkut barang mengikutinya.

"Sapphire Blue House," gumam Yesung semakin tersenyum.

**.**

**≠Ý≠**

**.**

"Im Yoon-Ah?" gumam Ryeowook mengelus salib dengan list name Yoona. _Yeojya manis itu kemudian duduk lalu meletakkan bunga lily yang tadi dibelinya. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya lalu berdo'a._

"Terima kasih untuk mata indahmu, terima kasih untuk takdir yang kau tinggalkan, terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu, terima kasih Yoona_-ssi. Karenamu aku bisa bertemu Yesung-__oppa," bisiknya yang membuat coklat caramel itu bersinar karena ucapan terima kasih serta rasa syukur atas kehidupan di dunia ini._

"Wook-_ie?"_

"Ekh? Sungmin-ah?" Ryeowook berbalik menatap _yeojya bergigi kelinci yang beberapa saat lalu diperkenalkan adiknya, Kim Kyuhyun._

"Kau menemui Yoona?" tanya Sungmin kemudian meletakkan bunga kodemori yang dibawanya.

"Kau juga?" tanya Ryeowook balik pada Sungmin.

Sungmin meminta waktu sebentar untuk berdo'a lalu tersenyum menatap Ryeowook.

"Ne, dia sepupu-ku. Anak baik yang selalu saja bertindak semaunya," gumam Sungmin masih bisa didengar Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Kyuhyun. Kau punya masalah setelah Yesung-_oppa pergi? Harusnya kau tenang dan tetaplah jaga kesehatanmu, angin diluar sini begitu dingin," Sungmin melilitkan syal merah miliknya ke leher Ryeowook yang tanpa perlindungan._

"Yakinlah Yesung-_oppa pasti akan kembali, kau tahu Yesung-__oppa menyukaimu?"_

"_Mwo?" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin tidak percaya ketika kata-kata __yeojya bergigi kelinci itu masuk ke pendengarannya._

"Hahaha aku hanya mengira begitu ketika menyadari tatapan Yesung-_oppa padamu, nahh Wookie-ah aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa," Sungmin segera meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini menatap tempat peristirahatan Yoona._

"Kau dengar? Takdir apa lagi ini Yoona-_ssi? Apa kau marah padaku? Setelah matamu, kehidupanmu dan sekarang __oppa-mu," bisiknya yang hanya dibalas dengan hembusan angin musim gugur yang begitu hangat._

"Aku harus segera pergi. Aku harap kita teman apapun yang terjadi, aku berterima kasih untuk mata coklat caramel-mu ini."

**.**

**≠Ý≠**

**.**

_Takdir yang indah hanya untuk mereka yang bersyukur. Takdir yang indah hanya untuk mereka yang menjalani takdirnya dengan sepenuh hati. Hidup di dunia ini kau harus siap dengan apapun._

"Yakkk yakk, geser sedikit di sana_. Ani~ ani, tapi di sana," pandu Yesung pada beberapa anak yang sudah mulai kesal melihatnya hanya memerintah saja._

"Yakk _hyung! Sebenarnya mau kau letakkan dimana benda besar ini? Kalau di sini kau mau kami tidak bisa makan bersama heoh?" Teriak seorang __namja kecil berumur 13 tahun pada Yesung. Sedangkan __namja tampan itu hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya._

"Yesung-_oppa, bagaimana kalau di letakkan di sudut sana?" seorang __yeojya manis baru berumur 9 tahun menarik kemeja yang dipakai Yesung. Mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sudut ruangan yang cukup besar itu._

"Ide bagus, bisa dinikmati di sana," ucap Yesung membenarkan.

"Baikalah anak-anak. Sesuai ide tuan putri kita dorong lagi piano hitam ini ke ujung ruangan," ucap Yesung bersamaan dengan mengangkat _yeojya mungil itu dalam pelukannya._

Grawk

"Awww, apa yang kau lakukan bocah nakal? Kenapa kau mengigit -ku," ucap Yesung belum melepaskan _yeojya mungil dipelukannya._

"Lepaskan Key, _hyung pasti cari kesempatan kan untuk memeluknya," mendengar kalimat sakratis itu Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan. Dalam hati ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu pada __namja yang baru saja mengigit tangannya._

"_Anio… __hyung hanya membantu tuan putri-Mu untuk mengintrupsikan pemindahan benda ini pada kalian semua," jelas Yesung yang kini ditatap banyak anak-anak panti asuhan._

"Jangan kasar pada Yesung_-ssi, Onew-__ah. Berterima kasihlah dia membelikan kalian piano ini," Leeteuk datang membawakan beberapa gelas dan minuman untuk mereka yang sudah bekerja keras memindahkan piano yang dibeli Yesung dipelelangan._

Yahhh _namja tampan itu membelikan grandpiano hitam untuk Ryeowook yang diletakkannya di Sapphire Blue House. Sepulangnya dari pelelangan ia langsung menuju Sapphire Blue house untuk meminta izin dan perkenalan diri kesemua penghuni._

Sekarang ini _namja tampan itu mulai dekat dengan semua penghuni, termasuk Leeteuk yang begitu senang ketika mendengar cerita Yesung, ditambah lagi penjelasan Hankyung padanya beberapa waktu lalu._

**.**

**≠Ý≠**

**.**

_Apa yang kau pikirkan?_

_Tentu saja kehidupan yang indah, bukan?_

Ryeowook berjalan pelan menuju Sapphire blue house. _Yeojya manis itu menarik ransel coklatnya yang tidak terlalu berat, berjalan kaki dari persimpangan cukup membuatnya lelah. Belum lagi banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya, tepatnya banyak hal yang hinggap dalam pikirannya._

"_Anio~" tolaknya menggelengkan kepala ketika berfikir Yesung menyukainya._

"Tidak mungkin Yesung-_oppa menyukaiku," gumamnya seperti orang bodoh. Beberapa tatapan mata mulai memandangnya aneh._

"Nahh Wookie-ah, kau akan dilihat orang sebagai orang bodoh. Berhentilah bergumam tidak jelas lagi," bisiknya setelah menyadari beberapa pasang mata mengawasinya.

'tapi aku masih menyukainya, ikhhhh,' sekali lagi _yeojya itu bertingkah aneh dengan menggigit syal merah milik Sungmin._

_Daremo ga Butterfly_

_Butta Spider (yeah oh)_

_Amai kaori to Flavor_

_(Oh Flavor Flower)_

_Butterfly butta Spider (yeah oh)_

_Kokoro madowasu Color_

_(Oh Color Flower)_

_-FlowerPower~SNSD_

"_Yeobseyo?" sapa Ryeowook pada orang yang baru saja men-dial nomor-nya._

"Kim Ryeowoook? Kau kenal dengan Junsu-ssi? _Yeojya ini baru saja kecelakaan dan sekarang di SJ Medical Centre Hospital…"_

"Mwo? Junsu kecelakaan? Akhh aku akan kesana sekarang juga,"

Tutt

Bersamaan dengan itu ponsel milik Ryeowoook juga habis batre.

Dengan segera Ryeowook berlari ke persimpangan mencari taxi yang akan mengantarkannya ke SJ medical centre Hospital. Rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Sapphire Blue house.

Junsu dan Ryeowook adalah teman sejak beberapa waktu lalu membuat Ryeowook panik dan menghawatirkannya.

**.**

**≠Ý≠**

**.**

"Ahj_umma? Apa Wook-ie masih lama? Ini sudah sore ahj__umma," ucap Yesung memecah keheningan. Beberapa anak di panti juga sudah mulai bosan melihat Yesung di rumah mereka._

"Harusnya dia sudah sampai sejak tadi, ponselnya juga dihubungi tidak aktif. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" gumam Leeteuk yang mulai khawatir pada Ryeowook.

"Kyu-_ah, apa Wook-ie ada di rumah?" tanya Leeteuk menguhubungi Kyuhyun._

"Anio, tadi siang Sungmin bertemu dengan Wookie-_noona, bukankah __noona mau ke Sapphire Blue house? Ada apa __umma?" tanya Kyuhyun balik._

"Anio, akhh _umma akan pulang sedikit larut. Kalau kau mau makan kau minto tolong Heechul untuk masak ne?"_

"Oh ne," jawab Kyuhyun Singkat.

"Aku akan mencarinya, kau tunggu di sini ne Yesung-ssi?"

"Mwo? Bersama tatapan sadis anak-anak ini?" tunjuk Yesung pada anak-anak panti yang membuat Leeteuk tertawa pada tingkah seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"_Pabbo!" sindir Onew pada Yesung._

"Tentu saja tidak, di sini ada Song-ahj_umma yang merawat mereka. __Umma pergi ne, kalian jaga diri baik-baik," ucap Leeteuk mencium beberapa anak yang masih kecil._

**.**

**≠Ý≠**

**.**

_So I'm loving you so I'm loving you_

_Naega wonhadeon duty duty duty du_

__So I'am Loving you~Lotte Duty Free 'themeSong_

Ponsel hitam Leeteuk berbunyi, satu panggilan dari Ryeowook membuatnya segera menekan tombol hijau itu.

"Yeobseyo. Kau dimana chagiya? _Umma menghawatirkanmu, kau tahu Yesung sudah menunggumu sejak tadi di Sapphire Blue house?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa jeda pada Ryeowook._

_"Mwo? Yesung-oppa? Di Sapphire Blue house? Aigoo, umma aku di rumah sakit. Junsu-ya kecelekaan tadi sore," _jelas Ryeowook pada Leeteuk.

"Kau dimana? Biar _umma jemput sekarang."_

_"Tidak perlu umma, akhh biar aku yang menghubungi Yesung-oppa. Umma pulanglah, haelmoni-Junsu baru akan sampai nanti malam. Aku akan pulang kalau haelmoni-nya sudah datang," pinta Ryeowook pada Leeteuk._

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang, _umma mencintaimu."_

**.**

**≠Ý≠**

**.**

"Kau dimana Wookie-ah? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?" gumam Yesung yang mulai menghawatirkan Ryeowook.

_Langit terlihat cerah, tidak ada yang harus dicemaskan seharusnya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun tetap saja namja tampan itu menghawatirkan Ryeowook. Yeojya yang membuatnya mengerti cinta._

_Benarkan yesung mencintai Ryeowook?_

"_Oppa mencintaimu, bisakah kau dengar itu? Bisakah kau menerima __oppa nantinya?" bisiknya menatap layar ponsel-nya._

**.**

**≠Ý≠**

**.**

**Ryeowook pov**

Yesung-_oppa kembali? Kapan?_

Akhh aku harus menghubunginya, _umma bilang Yesung-__oppa ada di Sapphire Blue house? Tapi aku tidak bisa kesana sekarang, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Junsu sendirian di rumah sakit ini. Di kota ini hanya ada neneknya._

"Yeobseyo? _Oppa? Ini aku Kim Ryeowook, __oppa di Sapphire Blue house? Akhh __mianhae sekarang aku di SJ medical centre…"_

Tutttt tuttt

"Mwo? Kenapa ponselnya mati lagi? _aigoo, batre-nya benar-benar habis sekarang?" gerutuku kesal ketika belum selesai bicara dengan Yesung-__oppa._

Baiklah, kalian tanya aku menghubunginya lewat apa? Tentu saja aku menghubungi Song-ahj_umma. Itu karena aku tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Yesung-__oppa._

Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?

Diam dan menunggu satu keajaiban lagi?

Tuhan pasti tahu yang terbaik. Dan aku hanya perlu menjalankan itu.

Dengan masalah tuhan melindungiku, pasti ada yang lebih baik dari ini.

**Ryeowook pov end**

**.**

**≠Ý≠**

**.**

**Yesung pov**

Song-ahj_umma baru saja memberikan ponselnya yang berisi panggilan Ryeowook. Tentu saja banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan, tapi belum selesai dia bicara panggilannya mati. Ketika kucoba menghubungi kembali, nomornya tidak aktif lagi._

SJ medical centre. Yang aku tahu itu adalah rumah sakit tidak jauh dari Sapphire Blue house, panti asuhan yang ada dipinggiran kota Seoul ini.

Tapi kenapa di ada di sana? Tuhan, dia tidak terluka lagi kan?

Aku tahu kau menjaganya lebih baik daripada aku.

**Yesung pov end**

**.**

**≠Ý≠**

**.**

Beri aku satu kesempatan. Kukatakan padamu, aku mencintaimu.

_Lirikan awan tidak akan membuatku takut pada petir yang akan datang, karena langit malam ini penuh bintang. Cerah dengan cahaya bulan yang menuntunku._

**_Kakak-ku yang baik, jaga dirimu. Kau menemukan yeojya yang tepat. Cintai dia seperti dia mencintaimu, jaga dia lebih dari kau menjagaku._**

**_Takdirku cukup sampai disini, sekarang saatnya takdirmu yang membawamu pada-nya._**

* * *

Yesung berjalan cepat di lorong rumah sakit, pandangan mata obsidian-nya mengarah pada satu objek yang kini tertidur di kursi tunggu.

Dengan sebuah senyum _namja tampan itu menghampiri objek-nya, Kim Ryeowook. __Yeojya manis itu tertidur menunggu larutnya malam kota Seoul._

"Kau baik-baik saja? kenapa kau ada di sini?" gumam Yesung memasangkan jaket hitamnya untuk menghangatkan tubuh Ryeowook.

"Eunghhh," gerakan Yesung membuat Ryeowook sadar dari tidurnya, _namja tampan itu ternyata sedikit mengganggu ketenangan Ryeowook._

"Hnggg? _Oppa?" bisik Ryeowook tidak percaya menyadari Yesung kini menggaruk kepalanya karena merasa bersalah akan perbuatannya._

"_Mianhae membangunkanmu," ucapnya duduk di sebelah Ryeowook "Kenapa kau ada di sini Wookie-ah?"_

"Junsu-ya kecelakaan, aku harus akhh_ haelmoni?" ucapan Ryeowook terpotong karena __yeojya manis itu memanggil seorang __yeojya paruh baya._

"Wook-ie? Bagaimana keadaan Junsu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, aku juga sudah menghubungi kedua orang tuanya, besok pagi mereka akan segera sampai," jelasnya berdiri untuk memeluk _yeojya paruh baya itu._

"Apa kabar _haelmoni?"_

"Baik, _mianhae membuatmu pulang malam. Kau harus segera pulang, perlu __haelmoni carikan taxi untuk mengantarmu?" tanya __yeojya paruh baya itu hanya mendapat gelengan dari Ryeowook._

"Itu merepotkan _haelmoni, sebaiknya __haelmoni jaga Junsu malam ini."_

"_Mianhae __haelmoni, kalau boleh biar aku yang mengantarkan Ryeowook pulang. Aku kesini sekalian menjemputnya."_

"_Nuguya?" tanya __haelmoni Junsu saat Yesung bicara padanya._

"Yesung-_oppa, temanku di kampus __haelmoni," jelas Ryeowook pada __yeojya paruh baya itu._

"Oh _ne, Wookie-yah, terima kasih kau sungguh membantu __haelmoni. Yesung-ssi, tolong jaga Ryeowook baik-baik ne?"_

**.**

**≠Ý≠**

**.**

Kembali keheningan yang menhinggapi keduanya. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, Ryeowook hanya berjalan dibelakang Yesung. Mngikuti kemana langkah _namja tampan itu akan membawanya._

Dukk

"Awww, _oppa? Kenapa berhenti?" protes Ryeowook setelah menabrak punggung Yesung._

"Berjalanlah disebelah _oppa," pinta Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook agar __yeojya manis itu berjalan sejajar dengannya. Tangan dengan jari-jari mungil itu tetap memegang erat jemari Ryeowook. Perasaan tidak ingin melepaskan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya kembali._

_Langit yang indah semakin sempurna ketika keduanya berjalan di bumi. Takdir yang sulit membuat mereka bertemu, cerita kehidupan yang tuhan buat selalu memiliki makna tersendiri._

"Kau mau ke suatu tempat?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Apa?" belum selesai Ryeowook bertanya kembali, Yesung segera memanggil taxi dan mengajak Ryeowook naik. Menuju satu tempat yang baru saja terintas di pikirannya.

**.**

**≠Ý≠**

**.**

Di sinilah mereka. Rumah yang pernah didatagi Ryeowook beberapa saat lalu.

"Heoh? Siapa yang membersihkan ini?" tanya Yesung bingung ketika grandpiano-nya dan semua alat musik bersih tanpa debu sekalipun tidak di lapisi oleh kain putih seperti biasanya. Bahkan terlihat berbeda sejak kedatangannya terakhir, seingat Yesung terakhir ia kerumah ini bersama Ryeowook ia membuka beberapa kain pada alat musik ini.

"_Oppa tidak suka tempat ini bersih?"_

"Mwo? Jangan katakan kau yang membersihkannya," tanya Yesung menatap Ryeowook.

"Ne, aku yang membersihkannya. Aku mencari _oppa, aku pikir __oppa ada di sini," jelas Ryeowook duduk di bangku grandpiano itu._

"Tentu saja _oppa tidak marah. Kau mencari __oppa? Apa kau menyukai __oppa?"_

Blusshhhh

Dengan segera Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, namun lengan Yesung lebih cepat melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ryeowook. _Namja tampan itu sedikit merunduk membiarkan kepala besarnya menusuk harum tubuh Ryeowook di perpotongan leher jenjang __yeojya manis itu._

"Kau menyukai _oppa?" bisik Yesung sedikit tersenyum di belakang Ryeowook._

"Hng?" _yeojya manis itu melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan berbalik menatap Yesung._

"Kalau kukatakan iya, apa yang akan _oppa katakan?" tanyanya sedikit takut._

"_Saranghae, __jeongmal saranghae nona muda Kim," bisik Yesung tepat beberapa centi di depan Ryeowook. __Namja tampan itu sedikit merunduk agar sejajar dengan Ryeowook._

Coklat caramel itu hanya bisa membulat begitu lucu ketika kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Yesung.

"Kau tidak percaya? Hahhhhh," Yesung hanya menghela nafas berat lalu berdiri membelakangi Ryeowook.

Grep

"Aku percaya, aku selalu percaya _oppa," bisik Ryeowook di balik punggung Yesung, __yeojya manis itu memeluk tubuh Yesung. Merasakan wangi vanilla yang selalu di pakai Yesung, merasakan wangi yang dirindukannya._

* * *

**06 November 20XX**

_Aku mencintaimu karena takdirku memang denganmu. Aku menyukaimu karena takdir mempertemukan kita. Aku akan menyayangimu karena takdir memintaku melakukannya. Aku akan merindukanmu ketika takdir memisahkan kita, tapi aku akan tersenyum bahagia ketika takdir kembali mempertemukan kita._

_Saranghae._

* * *

**Ryeowook pov**

"Takdir memang selalu indah tergantung apa yang kita lakukan untuk menjalaninya, aku banar kan?" kuelus lembut pohon apel yang di tanam di tengah-tengah perkebunan jeruk Sapphire Blue house yang menggantikan pohon persikku beberapa bulan lalu.

"Aku kehilangan pohon persikku, kau kehilangan tempat asalmu,,,"

"Tapi takdir mempertemukan kalian. Saranghae Kim Ryeowook," sebuah suara bariton baru saja berbisik di telingaku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Segera saja kubalik tubuhku lalu balas memeluk Yesung-_oppa. __Namja yang beberapa hari lalu menyatakan dirinya __namjachigu-ku. Aku menyukainya, aku mencintainya karena takdirku bersamanya._

**Ryeowook pov end**

* * *

_Your heart will be near your destiny._

_*Yongie*_

_"Mereka yang tidak dapat mengingat masa lampau ditakdirkan untuk mengulanginya" _

_*George Santayana*_

* * *

Hankyung tersenyum begitu senang ketika mengetahui Yesung bisa kembali seperti dulu, dan itu karena Ryeowook._ Yeojya manis yang akan selalu mencintainya, __yeojya manis dengan segala takdirnya._

* * *

**End**

* * *

Terima kasih yang bersedia membaca dan me-review ff ini dari awal sampai akhir. Untuk terakhir kalinya di ff ini, tolong katakana kesan kalian. Aku mencintai kalian semua.

Note:: chapter05 My Teacher My Boss My Love akan di publish beberapa saat lagi. kemudian di lanjutkan chapter baru ff saya. Yang mau baca dan review silahkan review di ff ini.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


End file.
